Perseus of Novigrad
by Mandalorthedestroyer
Summary: Kronos looks into the future. Realizing that Percy Jackson will be his downfall, he uses his powers over time to send a young Percy back in time. However, he didn't realize he was sending Percy to Kaer Morhen. Now Percy will become the legendary witcher, Perseus of Novigrad. Book one of the Dark Legends series. Start to the Darkverse. Rated M for violence, language, and gore.
1. Prologue

Stories are told by every older generation. Passed down from father to son, mother to daughter, and elder to younger. Some are considered legends and myths, such as the Olympian Gods and such as the hero of our story. Perseus Jackson.

Because of Kronos' power over time, he could see the future and what it would bring. Knowing that the greatest hope of the Gods having victory was Perseus. If Perseus was gone then the Gods had no hope of winning. So Kronos concocted a plan to eliminate Perseus. He would send the boy of 7 years, back in time to long before today. Thus Perseus would be destroyed.

And so he used his limited power to send the boy back to 1261 a time of strife and war. But this was not the year 1261 that we know. In this time monsters walked the Earth and humans had developed a way to fight them. The witcher. Men who have been trained since childhood to fight and kill monsters. They received mutations to make them faster, stronger, and more durable. And Kronos having looked into the future and tried to change it only made it worse for himself. For you see, Perseus would become a witcher.

**Jackson Family Apartment, New York City, Year 2000**

Sally Jackson stood in the kitchen of her apartment cooking her son Perseus's dinner. Percy always loved to eat his foods blue so she began adding blue food coloring to the cookies she was making for dessert. As she was doing this she looked over to Percy who was playing at the table. However, as she watched a blue portal of some kind appeared behind the child.

As Sally rushed to save her child, Percy was sucked into the portal. After he vanished so did the portal. Sally fell to her knees weeping. Poseidon had warned her that supernatural forces would try to hurt and kill her child. She should have been more prepared.

**Location Unknown, Time Unknown**

Percy felt weightless. All he could see around him was blue. He could feel nothing. Their was no semblance of time or space in this... wherever he was. Was this what it was to die. Was this what it felt like. If so many of those religious nuts owed him an apology. However he soon began to feel wind blowing by him and then he heard a loud noise and the blue was gone. Instead

**Kaer Morhen, Kaedwen, Year 1261**

Clang

Clash

Shing

The sound of swords hitting each other could be heard throughout the mountains. For you see, this was Kaer Morhen, the fortress of the school of the wolf, and one of the few places a witcher could be trained. The two fighting were witchers, their names were Eskel and Lambert.

"Good Lambert, you as well Eskel." Was said from above the two. As the two looked up they saw Vesemir, their mutual mentor and leader of the school of the wolf's witchers.

"Thank you, Vesemir." Both replied. Their mentor would often watch the two practice their swordsmanship and would give his advice, compliments, and criticism. After the twos reply the man waved at them to continue with their swordplay.

As the two continued to practice their was a sudden noise in the courtyard. The noise was that of a loud whooshing. And accompanying this noise was a blue portal of some kind. As the noise came to a crescendo it stopped and the portal vanished. In the place of the portal was a young boy, no older than 8. As Vesemir came down from his vantage point the other two witchers approached the boy.

"Where the fuck did he come from?" Lambert asked, examining the boy. "I don't know, but what if it's a trap?" Eskel asked. "A trap from who Eskel, No the boy is not here to harm us." This was Vesemir as he approached the two from behind. "Eskel bring the boy inside to a bed, Lambert search for residual magic."

As the two carried out their orders, Vesemir wondered where the boy had come from. He knew that the boy was not there to cause trouble, but why had he appeared. Perhaps a spell gone awry. But the boy was to young to be performing magic so that wasn't it. Perhaps he was a gift from the Gods. Who knew, but what to do with the boy.

Inside, Kaer Morhen Eskel had just put the boy down and was about to leave the room when he heard a timid gasp. Turning around the witcher found that the boy had awoken and was staring at him. "Who are you, Where am I?" The boy spoke. "To answer your first question, I am Eskel. And to your second you are in Kaer Morhen." After saying this the witcher turned to the door. "I will tell Vesemir that you have awakened."

After the man left Percy began to look around. It appeared as if he were in an old stone building. To him this seemed odd as he had lived in the Manhattan area for much of his life. As he was looking around a man appearing to be in his late 40's to early 50's entered.

"Hello young one, I am Vesemir, welcome to Kaer Morhen."

Hearing this Percy began to relax. "Thank you, sir." Hearing the boys polite reply Vesemir smiled. "Young one what is your name." "Perseus, but I like to be called Percy, sir" Vesemir observed the boy and then had a thought. Perhaps this young boy could be trained and become a witcher some day. "Well, young Perseus, I wonder where are your parents." Vesemir had to be sure that the boy had no family as that would be cruel to steal him from them. "Well sir, I never knew my father and my mother and I live in Manhattan." Vesemir pondered this, he had never heard of a place called Manhattan. "I have never heard of such a place young one." At the mention of this Percy became frightened, Manhattan was one of the largest cities in the world, how could Vesemir never have heard of it.

"Well, Perseus I have a proposition for you. You can stay here at Kaer Morhen and train to one day become a witcher. This will involve rigorous training and eventually you would undergo the mutations and become a full witcher. It is an incredibly difficult and long process. But should you succeed, you would become a witcher, a monster hunter and a great warrior. Do you accept."

"... I accept."

"Then let us begin."

And so it was that Perseus would train to become a witcher. And after his training he would become the legend known as Perseus of Novigrad, Perseus the destroyer, and Perseus the undying.

**Hello People of the world. Welcome to my first story. This is going to be the first story in my Dark legends series which will be all about witcher Percy. Also this is the first story in my Darkverse. Now what is the dark verse you are wondering. Well it is a multiverse about Percy Jackson. All of these Percy's will be dark and grey. In other words they are evil, Morally ambiguous, or downright insane. So please read and review tell me what you think. I will be updating every two weeks. Or at least I'll try to anyway.**


	2. Becoming a witcher

**Kaer Morhen, Year 1261**

With Perseus having accepted the witcher training, Vesemir lead him to a small room with a basic bed and dresser. "This is where you shall be staying, Perseus." Perseus looked around the small room, inspecting his new living space and belongings. "Thank you Vesemir." The boy ran into the room and sprang into his new bed. "Get some rest Perseus, you will need it for tomorrow." With the boy otherwise occupied, Vesemir left to prepare for the next day and the start of the boys training.

**The Next Day, 5 AM**

Vesemir walked into the slumbering Perseus' room. "Awake my young friend, it is time to begin your training." As Perseus began to come into consciousness, Vesemir threw a simple tunic, trousers, and boots onto the bed. "You will need those for today Perseus, now awake, get dressed, and meet me in the courtyard.

Perseus sat up and seeing Vesemir gone, scrabbled to dress and prepare for his first day of training. After he was dressed Perseus headed to the courtyard to find Vesemir standing with two wooden training swords. "I suspect you have never had training in the art of a blade have you Perseus?" Vesemir asked. Perseus shook his head no. After seeing this motion Vesemir shook his head and handed Perseus one of the swords.

"Today we will start with the basics. This will be your stance and of holding the blade. Know this though, Perseus, there is more to the art of the sword than simply swinging it. You must always know when to move, how to move, how your feet should be positioned and so much more. This will be one of the most important things that you learn in your training and one of the things you will use most in your time as a witcher."

After Vesemir concluded his speech he began to show Perseus basic stances and positions to begin swordplay. After several minutes of showing Perseus the correct stance, and once Perseus had gotten the stance near perfect, Vesemir began to show the boy how to move and attack. After hours of showing Perseus the basics in stance, offense, defense, footwork, and dodging, the two began a slow paced, simple duel.

"Well done Perseus, you are a quick learner, that will serve you well in your training and your time as a witcher."

"Thank you, sir"

As it was near noon the two headed inside the fortress to have lunch. Inside Eskel and Lambert were already eating. "So the boy survived the first 7 hours, congratulations kid, you only got about 11 years to go." Lambert teased the boy. "Lambert leave the kid alone, at least he's got the balls to fucking volunteer for the training." Eskel responded to Lambert's jest.

"Both of you, enough." This was Vesemir tired of the twos antics.

"Yes sir."

"Perseus let us eat. Then we shall go back to your training." After Vesemir said this he pull some simple meat from a cupboard and put it over the fire in the room to cook for himself and Perseus.

"So kid all teasing aside, how did the training go." Lambert asked no longer teasing the boy. "It was OK. I've never learned to use a sword before. It's kind of fun." Was the boys response. This shocked the older man, rare was it that a child enjoyed fighting. "Ha, ya hear that Eskel, the boy thinks fighting is fun. His mind is definitely in the right place for his new life." "Shit, I think your right Lambert. Boy you will definitely go far here. That is for damn sure."

After Vesemir and Perseus had eaten the two headed back outside and again began training. "Perseus, there are many things that you will learn of in your training. One of these things are signs. Signs are a form of magic that is quick acting and only requires a special hand movement. You could light objects on fire, blast things away, make people do what you want, and more. Signs are one of the greatest tools a witcher can utilize."

As Vesemir explained signs he approached one of the training dummies in the courtyard and making a simple gesture blasted it across the yard. Perseus looked on in awe at what Vesemir was able to accomplish with a simple maneuver of his hands. "After I teach you one of these signs, Perseus, we will integrate it and the others you will learn into your sword technique.

For the next several hours Vesemir explain and demonstrated each sign. After showing the capabilities of many of the signs he returned to the first sign that he showed, the Aard sign. This sign was a simple telekinetic blast, but it was also one of the most versatile and useful of the signs. Soon dinner approached and the two once again entered to eat.

"Vesemir, where are Lambert and Eskel?" Perseus asked the older man. "Most likely the two have gone out into the world to perform their duties as witchers. Most witchers very rarely return to the fortress. And when they do return it is for holidays and times to meet old friends. Or they may return to seek aid and supplies. Worry not Perseus, those two are strong and will be safe." After giving this answer the man led Perseus into the mess hall and the two sat down for dinner.

"Many of the days ahead will be like this day Perseus. I will teach you many things; the sword, the signs, alchemy, how to hunt monsters. The trials ahead will not be easy and eventually you will meet the mages who live deeper inside Kaer Morhen. These mages will be the ones to bestow the mutations that will make you a witcher. It is not a simple process."

"I understand."

"Good, after we eat the rest of the day is yours, tomorrow we will continue to train."

After eating Perseus began to explore the fortress that had become his new home. As he was exploring he began to wonder how he came to be here. He could remember that his he was much more technologically advanced than this place. He seemed to be in mid-evil Europe. But how was that possible, how could he travel through time, would he ever see his mother again?

These questions ran through Perseus' mind as he returned to his room and prepared for bed. Perhaps these mutations to become a witcher would allow him the strength to return to his time. Little did Perseus know they would give that kind of power. However, he would have to take the long way.

**Day 2 of training, 5 AM**

Just as the day before Vesemir awoke Perseus and the two went to the courtyard and began sword training. Unlike the day before, however, Vesemir did not instruct he began by dueling the boy. As the two fought Perseus began to collect welts from the wooden sword all over his body, while Vesemir had not been hit at all. This enraged the boy who in his rage began to blindly attack the older man. Seeing this Vesemir quickly disarmed him and began to teach.

"Perseus, when you are in a battle whether it be a duel, a fight for survival, or a war, you must never yield to your rage. If you give into your rage then you will fight blindly and sloppily. You will be easy to defeat. You must always be the one in control of your emotions. Do not let them control you."

"Yes sir."

"Good boy, now pick the sword up and let us start again."

As the two continued to duel Perseus was able to land a blow or two on Vesemir. While not much compared to the hundreds the man had landed on Perseus they were still a remarkable achievement for one who had only begun learning the sword the day before. Soon it was lunch, but Vesemir did not stop the training. He began showing Perseus how to integrate the signs in his technique.

This lasted throughout the afternoon and soon it was dinner and the two were still dueling. Then Vesemir simply disarmed the boy and headed inside to eat. Perseus looked at the man in amazement. He could have ended the duel whenever he wanted and yet he had not. It was here that Perseus realized he had a long way to go in his training.

**Kaer Morhen, Year 1264**

Three years, that's how long it had been since Perseus had appeared in Kaer Morhen and had accepted the training to become a witcher. He had learned much in this short time. Perseus had become decent with a blade and Vesemir had approved him to fight with a real sword. Perseus had also integrated signs near flawlessly in his style of swordplay. Many times Vesemir had described him as a raging storm that would bring death to those in its wake.

Perseus, now ten, stood in the courtyard across from Leo, an eleven year old boy that Vesemir had brought to Kaer Morhen to train as a witcher. The two both held a steel blade and waited for the other to make the first move.

Leo, the younger and less trained of the two, charged forward with an overhead strike. Perseus simply dodged and countered. Soon the two were exchanging blows at a moderate speed. The duel was not as impressive as the one the two had once witnessed between Geralt and Eskel once. However, for there age and inexperience it was impressive.

Vesemir watched the two from above and could see that Perseus would soon disarm Leo and win the duel. Soon after the man's prediction came true and Leo's sword went flying through the air. The two stood, one now unarmed and the other with his sword pointed at his opponent.

Clapping was heard above the two as Vesemir applauded them. "Well done. Well done both of you. However, both of you still have much to learn. Leo your defense must be impenitrable, if your opponent can slip through you could lose your life. And, Perseus there were many openings that I know you could see. You must take advantage of these and win a fight as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Vesemir." Responded Perseus while Leo responded with a simple nod.

"Good, now back to practice boys."

After Leo retrieved his fallen blade the two once again began to duel. As Vesemir watched he was happy to see that the two were trying to correct the mistakes that he had pointed out. Perseus had come for in the three years that he had lived and trained in Kaer Morhen. Perseus could most probably be on par with many veteran soldiers in the art of the blade and his skill with the signs was that of a prodigy. Never had Vesemir seen a quicker learner and a skilled student. Leo was nearly the same in his training. He had only been trained for seven months and he was already becoming skilled with the sword.

While all of this was true both had much to learn. Although, Vesemir was confident that both would become witchers in full with the next decade. He was also sure that both young men would survive the process and would go into the world as witchers. After watching the two for a few minutes Vesemir headed down to the courtyard to instruct the two.

"Good, good. Now, Perseus I want you to begin using signs in your fighting. You as well Leo."

"Yes, sir."

Both began to fight once again. However this time signs were thrown into the mix. Over the last few years Perseus had become an expert in integrating signs into his fighting, particularly the Aard sign. It was after all the first sign that he learned.

After several minutes of fighting the first sign appeared. It was a simple Aard sign thrown by Perseus. However, it was enough to throw Leo off balance and allow **Perseus** to have him at sword point. "Looks as if I win again Leo." "Yeah, yeah you win. Man I never win any of these fights." "Well, I do have three years training on you."

"Perseus speaks the truth, young Leo, he is much more experienced. Now come both of you, it is time for us to eat."

After saying this the man began to head into the fortress as the two boys sheathed their swords at their backs and followed him inside. It would only be a few years after this that Perseus would undergo the trial of grasses and be gifted his swords. In only a few years he would become a witcher.

**Kaer Morhen, Year 1268**

Inside the mess hall of Kaer Morhen, Perseus, Vesemir, Leo, Eskel, and Lambert stood. Each had a mug of alcohol and each were in morning. For you see, earlier that week the friend to all five men had died in Rivia. His name was Geralt.

"To Geralt, the best man and witcher that we all had the pleasure to know." This toast was made by Vesemir and after he had made it all five drunk in honor of their fallen comrade and friend.

"To think that Geralt is dead." This was Perseus who in his seven years of living at Kaer Morhen had met Geralt. Geralt had even indulged Perseus in his childish wants of having a duel with the man. Geralt was a good man and he had died protecting the oppressed. It was here that Perseus made a decision, that no matter what he would be like Geralt. He would defend the innocent and the oppressed.

And so it was that Perseus made a decision that would change the lives of thousands, even hundreds of thousands. Because for the rest of his life Perseus would enter wars and battles simply to fight for the oppressed. He would carve a path through armies for the weak. He would become a butcher to defend the weak. He would give up his own humanity.

**Kaer Morhen, Year 1272**

Perseus, now eighteen, sat waiting for Vesemir. Today was the day that Perseus would go through the trails and would become a witcher. Soon Perseus would be able to leave Kaer Morhen and slay the monsters in the outside world. He had spent the last eleven years preparing for this day he was ready.

Vesemir entered the room and beckoned for Perseus to follow him. "Today Perseus you shall undertake the trials and become a witcher. After you have gone through the trial you will meet with me and select your name and be gifted your swords and medallion. That is, of course, if you survive."

"Do not be troubled Vesemir, I shall make it through the trial. I have no intentions of dying today."

"Of course, Perseus, good luck." This was said as the two had arrived at the door leading to the mages and their laboratory inside Kaer Morhen.

"Thank you, old friend." After saying this Perseus headed into the labs and would not come out for several days.

**Kaer Morhen, Several days later**

Perseus had gone into the laboratory several days ago and now he came out. His new catlike eyes seeing all and his strength and speed increased. Perseus felt powerful and while the last few days felt like pure utter fucking agony, he felt much stronger. It felt like he could kill anything.

"Hello, Vesemir, I am ready to choose my name and receive my swords and medallion."

"Perseus, I knew you would survive. Here are your blades and your medallion use them well. And what is the name you have chosen."

As Perseus took the two sheathed swords and attached them to his back and put his wolf medallion around his neck he gave his answer. "I shall be known as Perseus of Novigrad. Witcher and slayer of monsters."

"Then Perseus of Novigrad, good luck in the world, know that Kaer Morhen is always your home, and that you are always welcome."

"Thank you, Vesemir. I leave now. May we see each other again."

And with those words the newly christened Perseus of Novigrad went out into the wide world to begin his life as a witcher. And to also become a legend. A legend that would be known throughout all time as a warrior, a hero, a butcher, and a witcher.

**Hey guys thank you for reading. I know I said I would be updating every two weeks but I should be able to do two chapters on weekends every two weeks. So that means every two weeks one chapter will be uploaded on friday and one on Sunday. Now next chapter will begin the adventures of Perseus. I think the next 4 or 5 will take place in witcher timeline meaning 1273 to 1276. I haven't decided if Perseus will meet Geralt after Geralt's resurrection. We'll see. In the meantime Perseus is going to begin making a name for himself. That will be in two week, see you guys then.**


	3. Life of a witcher

**Outside Kaer Morhen, Year 1272**

Having just left Kaer Morhen, Perseus began to head southwest to Temeria. During this long journey Perseus would help many and would become a well known and well respected witcher. It would only be a few days before the witcher would arrive at Ard Carraigh. It was in this city that the name of Perseus of Novigrad would become known and respected.

**Outside Ard Carraigh, Year 1272**

Having just arrived at Ard Carraigh, Perseus thought of his course of action. It was in this city that king Henselt ruled Kaedwen. If Perseus could come into the king's favor he could gain a powerful ally in the world. To do this however he would have to be known to the people.

Heading into the city Perseus headed to a nearby inn and bar. Perhaps someone inside could know of local jobs that would catch the attention of the king. As Perseus entered many of the patrons in the bar fell silent. While it was true that the city would get witchers coming through based on its close proximity to Kaer Morhen it was still quite strange to have one in the bar.

Perseus approached the bartender and signaled for a drink. "Hello, are there any jobs that would suit a witcher's skills in the city." Perseus asked as the bartender put a drink before him. "Well I have heard that Ebrend has been having some trouble. I don't know what it's about though." Perseus downed his drink and with a simple, "Thank you." Left the bar in seach of Ebrend.

Soon after Perseus found the man he was looking for. "Are you Ebrend?" Perseus asked the drunk and shitty looking man. "Yeah what's it to ya, ya fucking freak." Perseus honestly did not want to deal with this trash, but if it meant good coin and a reputation he would have to deal with it.

"I heard that you have been having trouble. I also heard that a witcher could help you with this trouble."

"Aye, I've been havin' some trouble. It's the damn rock troll. Ya see I gots a cabin in da woods and tha troll keeps me from gettin there. He keeps tryin ta kill me."

"If I took care of him for you, how much would you pay."

"I got a hundred that I can pay ya with. Just please kill da damn bastard and i'll pay ya. I'll throw in a fifty coin bonus if ya bring me his club."

"Consider the troll as good as dead."

"Great, now hurry up I need that fucker dead."

With a deal struck Perseus headed out of the city to find and kill this troll. If he could make the one hundred and fifty Orens that the man had promised, Perseus would have a good start to getting to Temeria. Now he just had to find and kill a rock troll.

**Wilds outside Ard Carraigh, Year 1272**

After nearly two hours of searching, Perseus had finally found the damn troll. Walking into the clearing he approached the troll. Now you may be wondering why Perseus was approaching a rock troll with no weapon drawn. Well you see witchers like Geralt and Perseus lived by a strict code. If a creature was sentient they must first check that it was not hostile. If it was hostile however they would kill it.

As he approached the troll he prepared to dodge and fight the monster. And just as Ebrend had said the troll picked up its club and charged him. 'Fuck' Perseus thought as he dodged the monster and drew his silver blade. Soon a game of cat and mouse began as Perseus would dodge the trolls strikes, but was never able to get a hit in.

Soon Perseus tired of this game and got far enough away that the troll had to once again charge. As it charged him Perseus jumped in the air, blade singing as it cut through the troll's neck killing the beast. 'Ah, Not so tough without your head are you, you ugly son of a bitch.' Perseus thought as he cleaned his blade, sheathed it, and grabbed the troll's club.

This would be the first of many of Perseus kills throughout time, whether they be man or beast. For you see, for a normal person to take the mutations to become a witcher they would simply become long lived. But Perseus was no normal person, he was a demigod, and a son of Poseidon at that. The mutagens had mixed with his godly blood and had gifted Perseus with the curse of agelessness.

**Inside Ard Carraigh, Year 1272**

Perseus approached Ebrend and through the troll's club at his feet. "I believe you owe me one hundred and fifty Orens." Seeing the troll's club Ebrend handed the witcher a bag full of coin. "Thank ya for slayin tha beast witcher. There's ya pay. Now I'm headin to my cabin."

As Ebrend left Perseus began heading around town once again looking for more jobs to fulfill and to become known in this city.

**Three days later**

Perseus was returning to a woman called Vetta, who had hired Perseus to slaughter the local nekker. It had been horrible for the young witcher. There had been so many of the little bastards that for every one that Perseus had killed three more showed up. Luckily he was being paid three hundred Orens for this job.

In the last three days Perseus had been going out into the wild slaughtering monsters. He had made nearly two thousand Orens in the last three days as he had been charging steep prices. As he collected his money from Vetta he looked for one last job before he would go see Henselt.

Finding someone who wanted monsters dead was not hard. Getting them to pay well, that was the hard part. He had heard of a young woman named Voffus who wanted a local giant killed. After finding Voffus, Perseus offered to kill the giant for four hundred to which the woman readily accepted.

Soon outside the city Perseus began his hunt for the giant. He eventually found the beast deep in the wood. Drawing his silver blade Perseus rushed the beast. It turned only to find a sliver blade piercing deep within its skull. As Perseus wrenched his blade from the beast blood began gushing all around the new giant corpse.

Simply swinging his sword to clean it of the black blood of the monster, Perseus sheathed his blade. Turning to return to the city he realized he was not alone. As he walked toward the city he realized that he was being watched, hunted.

After a short while he turned and said, "Show yourself, I know you are there." After saying this several men came out from the trees. Swords, maces, axes, and spears were held in their hands. "Alright witcher, gives all that you own and we won't kill ya." Hearing this Perseus chuckled and simply drew his steel sword. "If its a fight that you men want then I shall indulge you. I shall warn you though that to fight me means to die."

With these words the witcher seemed to disappear to the leader who was standing in front of the other three men. And just as suddenly as he disappeared, the witcher reappeared in front of the three men, their leader falling into two pieces. His intestines spilling from his body, as Perseus had cut the man in half.

"If you want to share his fate, then fight me, if not, leave."

After Perseus finished speaking the three immediately threw their weapons down and ran from the witcher. Once again simply swinging his sword to clean it, Perseus sheathed his blade and continued on his way to the city. Once he arrived at the gates, Perseus warned the guards of the bandits beyond the gates and entered the city.

Finding Voffus and telling her that the giant was dead was quite simple. After collecting his money Perseus began to head up to the castle to meat with Henselt. This was going to be an interesting meeting. Hopefully, Perseus would be able to make a powerful ally in king Henselt. If not, well Perseus had nothing to lose.

**Castle of Ard Carraigh, Year 1272**

Having entered the castle, Perseus began to head to the throne room to meat with king Henselt. As he entered the throne room many of the guards tensed. "Why are you here, witcher. I have heard you have been killing the monsters around my city." This was king Henselt, the ruler of Kaedwen and the man Perseus wanted to meet.

"Hello, your Majesty. I have come seeking to gain your favor." Perseus said this as he bowed before the king. "Have you now. Well then witcher I shall make you a deal. Recently a band of scoia'tael have been terrorizing those near the city. Their camp is somewhere in the wilds. If you kill them, all of them, then I shall owe you a favor witcher. Is that payment enough for you."

"I believe so, your Majesty."

"Then leave, and bring me the elf leaders head."

With there business concluded, Perseus turned and left the throne room. He had elves to kill.

**Scoia'tael camp outside Ard Carraigh, Year 1272**

It had not taken Perseus long to find the squirrel camp. Looking into the camp Perseus could count forty seven elves. After getting a count for all in the camp, Perseus drew his steel sword and began walking towards the camp. As two of the sentries spotted him they knocked and released their arrows toward Perseus. He simply brought up his sword and deflected the arrows.

As this happened the alarm in the camp had been raised and Perseus began a flat out charge at the camp. Now unlike humans, elves have a much quicker reaction time and could actually see the witcher begin his movements. However even to them Perseus seemed to be almost a blur. Perseus seemed to cross the twenty yard distance in milliseconds. As the first elf began to draw his sword his head was removed from his shoulders in a shower of blood.

The second was able to draw his sword before his sword hand was suddenly gone. As the stump gushed blood the elf was skewered through the chest. Perseus violently tore his blade from the elf, leaving the sentry to die in a pool of his own blood. With the first two dead Perseus began to slaughter all others in the camp. Every move that he made flowed into the next. He was a river of death flowing to destroy his enemies.

As Perseus moved through the camp all he left in his wake were the dead, mutilated, corpses of the elves. With every swing of his swords limbs, heads and bodies flew. In a matter of ten seconds Perseus had extinguished the lives of twenty three elves. As he continued his path of destruction all the elves could feel was fear. This man, no this demon had cut through their ranks leaving nothing but death.

Finally all that remained of the elves was their leader and commander, a male elf named, Hesir. "King Henselt must have sent you didn't he witcher." The elven commander asked of Perseus. "He did, and he said to kill all of you and bring your head to him." After saying these words Perseus pointed his blade toward the elf, challenging him.

With Perseus' challenge issued the elven commander charged him, swinging his sword in a downward strike. All he met however, was air. At this realization he felt Perseus' blade cut him from behind from shoulder to hip in a strike that left the elf paralyzed. With his opponent incapacitated Perseus simply took the scoia'tael commanders head from his shoulders and left. He had a king to see after all, and he had wasted an entire fifty seconds slaughtering the elves.

**Throne room, Castle of Ard Carraigh, Year 1272**

Approaching the throne Perseus threw the head of Hesir before the king. "Your band of scoia'tael met there fate, your Majesty." Perseus said as he once again bowed before the king. "It is unusual for me to owe a favor to one of your kind, witcher, but I do none the less. Ask for what you will." Following these words from Henselt, Perseus simply responded with; "I would like to save my favor your Majesty."

"So be it, you may leave witcher." With the kings dismissal Perseus turned and left the throne room. As he left Perseus headed to the many shops of the city where he could by supplies with the coin he had earned. Here he bought simple ingredients for potions, paid a blacksmith to enhance both his blades with runes, reforging the steel blade in the process, and replaced his leather garb with chain mail and hardened leather.

Fully supplied and now having no coin, Perseus set out on his journey once again. He would head south to the town of Ban Glean. Here he would continue to hunt monsters and it would be on the road to that town that Perseus would get his first title. The Butcher.

**Road to Ban Glean, Two days later, Year 1272**

As Perseus traveled the road to Ban Glean, he thought of all that he could do. He was now a witcher. A hunter of monsters and vanquisher of beasts. His profession was perhaps one of the most dangerous in the world. And yet he could not see himself doing anything else. He had trained for this for eleven long years. There was nothing else he could do now.

A cry for help dragged Perseus out of his thoughts. Just ahead of him on the road five men were harassing a small family of three. The father of the family lay on the ground bleeding from several cuts inflicted by a knife one of the men held. A small girl and her mother were having their cloths torn by the men.

Seeing this Perseus walked forward and threw the man who was tearing the cloths of the young girl away. Seeing this all five men came toward the witcher. "What are you doing, witcher." "Yeah, get out of here." After this was said the men began to move to harm the young witcher. "Look away." Perseus said as he leapt forward.

The next ten seconds was a brutal killing. As the witcher leapt in fists flying, he disarmed the man with the knife and using the man's own blade slashed his throat. As the man fell, throat gushing blood, Perseus continued his extermination. He stabbed the next man in the eye, tore the blade out, and used it to stab the third in the throat. With only two left Perseus slashed one across the face leaving him with a long cut from the left temple to the bottom right of his chin. As he slashed the one man, he grabbed the throat of the other and squeezed, breaking the man's neck.

Looking to the man he had slashed across the face, Perseus threw the knife away. "Stand up and fight me or flee this place." Perseus said to the injured man. "You killed my friends, you bastard. You won't get away with that witcher." The man replied with this as he stood to fight the witcher. "So be it." After he said this Perseus seemed to disappear from the man's perspective and the next thing he knew the witcher had shoved his fist through the man's chest and heart.

"Die in agony, monster." As the man heard these words he spat at the witcher's feet with the last of his strength then died. "Good riddance. These men ceased to be men when they dared harm innocents." With these words Perseus threw the corpse away, picked a cloth off one of the dead wiped his hand of blood and began to walk away.

The family watched as the witcher who had saved them simply walked away. As he did the patriarch of the family looked from the witcher to the corpses he had made. He wispered one simple word; "Butcher." And so it was that Perseus' reputation began to grow. He was known now as Perseus of Novigrad, The Butcher.

**Ban Glean, Year 1272**

Perseus entered the town of Ban Glean. Already he heard of the name people were now calling him. He did not think a name like, The Butcher, was suitable for what he had done, but he could not change it now. Besides, he had wanted to make a name for himself and he had done that.

As Perseus wandered Ban Glean he thought of where he wanted to go. He had already traveled much of Kaedwen and had seen much of the countryside. His end goal was Temeria and more specifically Visima. However, he would need to cross the Pontar to get there.

To do this he would need more supplies, and to get supplies he would need more coin. He would need to work a job in Ban Glean before he could cross the Pontar. As he continued to wander the town he was approached by a young woman.

"You are the witcher they call the Butcher, yes."

Hearing this Perseus sighed and responded with a simple, "Yes."

"Good, I have need of your skills witcher. A band of bandits, at least a dozen strong, killed my father outside the town. If you were to exterminate them I would pay you two hundred Orens."

This was an offer Perseus could not refuse and he readily accepted the deal. Soon he was in the woods searching for the bandits. 'Bandits' thought Perseus, 'the scum of the human race. Preying on innocent people and destroying lives.' These bandits were about to know the demon that was the Butcher.

Soon Perseus located the camp and the dozen bandits within. As Perseus was not feeling up to taking his time in this fight, he simply charged forward, sword flashing, severing limbs, and massacring bandits. Within a matter of seconds all twelve bandits in the camp laid dead.

All were mutilated, their blood splattered on the ground, the tents, and Perseus' blade. Severed limbs littered the ground. All that remained of the camp were three tents, and the blood, entrails, and limbs of the bandits littering the ground. Perseus had had no mercy for what he considered scum. Job completed, Perseus turned around and began to head back to Ban Glean. It was time for him to cross the Pontar and enter Temeria.

**South Side of the Pontar river, Year 1272**

Having just crossed the Pontar, Perseus began his trek to Vizima. With the two hundred coins that girl had paid for the bandits, Perseus had been able to buy supplies and ingredients needed for his trip. It would only be a few more days before Perseus would arrive in Vizima. Once in Vizima Perseus would take jobs and stay in the city for a little while. After his stay in Vizima he would travel the world.

Soon the name of Perseus of Novigrad would be known throughout the world. For Perseus would play a major role in a war soon to ravage the land. And this war would only be the first of many that Perseus would participate in. For, in only a few decades, he would be known as the ageless one. He would be known as Perseus the undying.

**Alright there is chapter three. Perseus has been busy killing some people. Just so you guys know, with the runes Perseus' blades are near indestructible and can cut through most objects. His armor is similar to the armor Geralt uses in the witcher three trailer, killing monsters. Besides that Perseus is incredibly fast. The only one who can keep up with him is Geralt, who won't be resurrected for another year. Percy won't see Geralt until after the witcher 3. This means all of the games are the same. However the dates are pushed back two years. That means witcher happens as Perseus is traveling. He just missed Geralt. Witcher 2 won't happen until 1273 and Percy will be involved in the third Nilfgaard war. Other than that all dates are the same except for dates after 1270. And yes Perseus is ageless. I hinted at this with one of his titles in the prologue. And no Perseus is not invincible, only age does not affect him. He can still be killed by a sword, arrow, enough poison to kill a witcher, and other mortal means. However, because of his skills and powers he is one tough son of a bitch to kill. Next chapter will be Percy entering Vizima. Chapter four will be released next week. Until then, read and review.**


	4. Traveling Sucks

**Road to Vizima, June 1272**

Perseus had been walking the road to Vizima for three days now. He was close to the city and once he arrived he would immediately begin his search for work. He had been traveling from Kaer Morhen for nearly a month now. Because of his departure time Perseus still did not know that Geralt lived. He also did not know of the assault on Kaer Morhen and Geralt's quest.

As the witcher crested a hill, he finally saw the city of Vizima, the capital of Temeria and his goal for the last month. Perseus entered the outskirts of the city and began searching for work. His search lead him to, The Fox, one of the two taverns in Vizima. Once inside the bar, Perseus began asking around for jobs suited to a witcher. There were many as he was in a capital city. However, the one with the most pay was simple.

"Any jobs for a witcher." Perseus asked a young man near the bar.

"Aye, my cousin lives in Dorian, and he says the town has been having trouble with monsters. I'll pay you three hundred now to go check on the situation there and help my cousin. His name is Iamec and i'm sure he'll pay you more to kill those monsters. Just please make sure he's safe."

"Don't worry, I'll leave immediately."

"Thank you, witcher, here's your coin."

Pay in hand, Perseus left the tavern and began his travels toward Dorian. It would take him about three days of walking to get to Dorian. And if he was lucky there would be work in Dorian he could take. With this in mind Perseus left Vizima and began his walk to Dorian.

**1 mile outside Dorian, June 1272**

Perseus would be at the town of Dorian soon. As he had gotten within five miles of the town Perseus had encountered many nekker. The nekker were a race of monster that absolutely annoyed the hell out of Perseus. They charged him in waves as he easily sliced them apart. If they kept coming looking to die, Perseus would have to find their hive and slaughter them.

Within minutes Perseus arrived in Dorian. As Perseus explored the town he saw that it had been going through rough times. Many of the buildings were damaged and there were dead nekker laying outside the town and a few laying dead in the streets.

Soon Perseus found the young man named Iamec. He was a young man of about seventeen. The boy was dwarfed by the witchers height of 6' 2" as he only stood at 5' 8". "Are you Iamec." Perseus asked the young man. "Yes I am. Why are you here witcher."

"I was sent by your cousin from Vizima. He wanted me to come and make sure you were safe."

"Safe, we ain't safe. The damned nekker keep coming. The fuckers won't leave the town alone."

"I could take care of that for you. Of course that would come at a price."

"I can pay one hundred and fifty Orens witcher. Its all I got. Please kill the nekker." As Iamec finished saying this he gave the witcher fifty Orens. "You'll get the rest when the job is done. Just kill the bastards before they destroy the whole fucking town."

With their business complete, Perseus turned and left the town to begin his hunt for the nekker nest. Perseus began by following the few tracks that the nekker had left as they had returned to their nest. Soon he would be fighting a horde of the ugly things.

**Nekker nest, 2 miles Northeast of Dorian, June 1272**

Perseus had found the nekker nest and now it was time to begin his extermination. Now it is important to understand that while witchers are incredibly powerful and skilled they can still be defeated by overwhelming numbers. For a witcher of Perseus or Geralt's caliber this was less true, but it could still happen. It is also important to understand that there were dozens, maybe even hundreds of nekker in a nekker nest.

Despite this Perseus had a job to do. Not only was he being paid, but he had vowed to protect the innocent. With this thought Perseus stepped into the cave that was the nekker nest. What he found inside was at least a hundred of the ugly bastards known as nekker.

Having found his targets Perseus drew his silver sword and began his dance of death. As he began his charge through the nekker Perseus hacked off limbs, cut heads off, and slashed nekker to death. However as he charged through the nekker Perseus suffered some hits. Many nekker were able to hit him based on their shear numbers. He was hit by one of the beasts claws cutting diagonally down his chest and drawing blood.

The cut was not too bad but it would leave a scar. He suffered a similar cut that went over his right eye. This wound left four claw marks going down the right side of his face. Luckily for Perseus the creature had missed his eye. And for the cut he repaid the fucker was a severed head.

With a minute many of the nekker laid dead and Perseus stood chest bleeding through at least a dozen different cuts. However, the large cut going diagonally across his chest and the cut on his face were the two most noticeable and would scar for sheer. With his task complete Perseus left the nest and began the two mile hike back to Dorian.

**Dorian, June 1272**

As Perseus arrived back in Dorian he headed over to Iamec and collected the money owed to him. After doing that he began searching once again around the town for work. Within minutes he had found a young woman named Iddi. "Hello, any work for a witcher." As Perseus asked this the woman began to cry. "Yes, my husband went out of the city when the nekker came. He was heading for Gors Velen, but that was weeks ago. I fear the worst. I'll pay you four hundred Orens to find my husband. His name is Nudall"

With this new job Perseus began to head to the Northwest toward Gors Velen. Hopefully he would be able to find the man. Perseus also hoped that the man was still alive.

**Road to Gors Velen, June 1272**

It was the second day of Perseus' search for Nudall. Perseus had seen no sign of the man until about an hour ago when he had found human bloodstains. Following the trail of blood into a grove, Perseus found the dead, mutilated body of Nudall. His body was half eaten, his guts spread across the ground. His head had been torn in half and his blood coated the rocks and bushes nearby.

Perseus knew of only one creature that could perform a killing like this. Only vampires would do this to prey. However, fleder were the only race of vampire that Perseus knew of that lived nearby and they usually lived near crypts, graveyards, and burrial grounds. What was one doing out here.

With these thoughts Perseus began a search of the surrounding area. And in doing so he found a small family burial ground. A catacomb where a family would bring their dead and bury them. Realizing this must be where the fleder lived, Perseus began his decent inside.

Inside were the stone sarcophagi of many dead and above statues where the fleder could hide and attack. Perseus drew his silver sword and prepared for a confrontation with the monster. As Perseus began to delve deeper into the crypt he heard the sound of something moving on stone and in a quick motion he turned and cut the diving fleder in half in a great shower of blood and guts. Perseus' blade had cut straight through the fleder in a vertical slice leaving the fleder in two.

With the monster dead and Nudall avenged Perseus began his trek back to Dorian. He hated to be the bearer of bad news but he had to inform Nudall's wife of the unfortunate and untimely death of Nudall.

**Dorian, June 1272**

After informing Nudall's wife of his death and collecting his pay, Perseus selected his next destination. He would begin his journey to the city that was his namesake. He would be going to Novigrad. Perseus had selected Novigrad simply because he could make two stops on the way. One would be in Gars Velen and the other in Oxenfurt. With the work he could receive from the two towns Perseus could purchase more supplies. After his adventures through the three cities he would return to Vizima. And so Perseus began his adventure to Novigrad.

**Gars Velen, July 1272**

Perseus had just arrived in the first stop to his trek. Gars Velen was a much larger town than Dorian and as such had much in the area of resources. Perseus was able to have his armor repaired as it had been damaged about a week ago by the nekker in Dorian. Besides that Perseus was able to purchase food and drink. After his meal Perseus began his search for work.

While it is true that witchers were often needed for work, the need for hunting monsters began to die down in the 1270's. As such the need for witchers began to drop. This was why training witchers stopped. As such existing witchers would begin to be hired for mercenary jobs and courier jobs. Because of this Perseus accepted a job in the city to take a letter to Oxenfurt.

Because Oxenfurt was on Perseus' already planned trip the hundred Orens he got for delivering a letter was simple pocket money. Letter and Orens in hand Perseus began the walk to Oxenfurt. Little did he know the letter he was carrying would attract some attention.

**3 miles outside Oxenfurt, July 1272**

Perseus was nearing the city of Oxenfurt, soon he would be able to hand off the letter, get some extra coin, and buy supplies and move on to Novigrad. Why was Perseus eager to be rid of the letter and move on you wonder. It only had to do with the thirty thugs he had had to kill on his way. As it turned out some parties were interested in the letter. Too bad a witcher carried it.

As Perseus was thinking on this, a dozen men approached him. These men were dressed similar to the other thugs Perseus had killed. He only had one thought; 'Here we go again.'

"Alright witcher, we know you got the letter, give it to us and we won't hurt you."

"You do realize that you just threatened the one that killed thirty of you already, correct." As Perseus said this he drew his steel blade and readied for combat.

"Fuck you witcher. Get em boys."

With these words all twelve men charged the witcher. Not in the mood for fighting the witcher just began hacking and slashing the men as they charged him. None had been able to react to the witchers lightning movements. As the men passed him they fell into bloody messes of body parts and blood. With the last thug dead the witcher cleaned his sword, sheathed it, and walked on.

Once Perseus arrived in the city he immediately went to the one he was to deliver the letter to. After handing it off and receiving his pay of two hundred Orens, Perseus left the city and headed for Novigrad. It had been a long three days and Perseus was not in the mood for work. No matter how many Orens he could make.

**Novigrad, July 1272**

Having just arrived in Novigrad, Perseus began to explore the city. It was a beautiful area and definitely one of Perseus' favorite cities. He had taken his name for a reason. For he had always heard of the beauty of the city. To see it in person however, was entirely different.

After a few hours, Perseus began his search for work. In Novigrad however, he would not find work like those of the other cities he had been to. No Perseus would find a job he never expected. For some in Novigrad worried of the Nilfgaardians. After all they had started two wars with the north. And besides that they had conquered Cintra. Dark days were ahead for Perseus.

"Any jobs for a witcher." Perseus asked this of a young traveler.

"Yes, I got family down in Dillingen. They say the Nilfgaardians are preparing for war. If you could go check on them. I'll pay you seven hundred to do it."

"Make it a thousand and you have a deal."

"Deal. Please their names are Izas and Lifras. Tell them Cado sent you."

With there deal struck Perseus took his payment. He immediately headed to the stables and purchased a horse for eight hundred. After all many were intimidated by a witcher, so why not use that to your advantage. With that Perseus hopped onto his new horse and began his ride to Dillingen.

**5 miles outside Dillingen, October 1272**

Two and a half months, thats how long it had taken Perseus to reach Dillingen. It took this long as his horse had been slain by a bear three weeks ago. Besides that the witcher had run into a plethora of monsters. Needless to say his chest, arms, and legs bore many new scars.

Even though it had been a bitch to get there, Perseus had made it. Entering the town, Perseus found signs of preparation for war. On the border Temeria had to be in a constant state of readiness for the Nilfgaardians to invade.

Searching through the town, Perseus soon found Izas and Lifras. Telling the two of Cado and his want for the two to pack up and head north, Perseus was barely paid attention to. He was simply paid two hundred Orens for his travels and sent on his way.

These actions sparked anger in Perseus, and pissed as he was, Perseus went outside of town in search of a monster to kill. It was not long before Perseus found a simple griffin to kill. Now Perseus wanted to vent his rage. So instead of simply killing the beast, he cut it into piece after piece, leaving only a pool of blood. Perseus had so thouroughly destroyed the creature, all that was left was blood.

Rage vented, Perseus returned to town and began to listen for rumors. One rumor startled young Perseus. It was said that a witcher going by the name of Geralt of Rivia was in Vizima. That was impossible, Geralt had died four years ago. Wanting to see if the rumors were true Perseus began the long walk back to Vizima.

**Vizima, February 1273**

It had taken Perseus four months to walk back to Vizima. Many people had seen the signs that Nilfgaard would invade and had moved north. This had slowed the road greatly for Perseus. Perseus immediately began searching for signs of Geralt and news.

According to many of the people Geralt and king Feltest had taken the army east to assault the La Valettes. Perseus decided that he would wait for Geralt in Vizima. It was this decision that would involve Perseus in the third and final war with Nilfgaard.

**Vizima, End of April 1273**

Only a week ago, word had reached Vizima that king Foltest was dead, and a witcher was the cause. Perseus did not believe that Geralt killed Foltest. Geralt had to have been framed. This line of thought would not be sat on for long, for with the death of Foltest, and chaos spreading through Temeria, Nilfgaard had invaded.

As Perseus was walking through the city he saw lights from the south. These lights that he saw were not just any lights. They were the lights of the Nilfgaardian army. And they were only a days march from Vizima. The city would soon be invaded by the Empire.

**Alright, thats a rap. Its a little shorter than the last chapter, but that is because the next will be the war with Nilfgaard. Perseus hates traveling now, poor guy. After the next chapter and possible the one after, we will be in Perseus throughout history. He won't change events, but he'll be there for them. Until next week, read and review.**


	5. War with Nilfgaard

**Vizima, May 1273  
**

It had been three days of fighting in the city of Vizima. Perseus had fought alongside the city guard and small group of Temerian soldiers left in the city. Because of the war with the La Velette's, the city did not have many soldiers to defend it. Fortunately for the citizens and soldiers Perseus was there. He had greatly turned the tide. The Nilfgaardians feared him as he had killed dozens upon dozens of their soldiers. However, he had taken wounds of his own and was covered in nicks and scratches from blades along his arms and torso.

The battle for the city was not in favor of the defenders. Even with the aid of the witcher and the determination of the soldiers, they were to few to defend the city. As Perseus walked the streets, he saw the suffering of the citizens. Deciding to end this he approached the last of officers, the captain of the city guard.

"Captain."

"Witcher, what do you need."

"These people are suffering. I can hold the Nilfgaardians to give you and the remaining soldiers and citizens a chance to escape to the north."

"That's suicide witcher. You wouldn't last fifteen minutes against that army. I can't do that."

"If we don't, we all die."

"So be it. I'll gather up the men and citizens and we will retreat in half an hour, but to do that I need you to begin your stand now, witcher."

"And so I shall. This is goodbye captain."

With these parting words the witcher exited the south gates and drew his steel sword. As he approached the Nilfgaardians, the Temerarian forces withdrew to the north. Perseus' advance confused the Nilfgaardians. This was one man, did he intend to fight the most powerful army in the world?

With these thoughts, the front line warriors of the Nilfgaardian army charged Perseus. They charged Death himself, they charged the Butcher. In a fast motion of blows that none could follow the witcher had killed the ten men who had charged him. Blade singing he began his dance of death. He waded through the enemy leaving none alive. All that was left in his wake was blood and corpses.

On and on the witcher killed, every move flowing into the next. His every move had purpose, every move connected, like water. Any who stood before him fell to his blade. Their blood becoming mist in the air, their intestines littering the ground. Perseus had no mercy, he killed all in his path. Within minutes a hundred had fallen to the witcher.

This is not to say that the witcher did not acquire his own wounds however. Even Perseus could not fell a hundred enemies with no wounds. Three long gashes from enemy blades had pierced the witcher's armor, cutting across his chest from shoulder to hip. The witcher had also taken a pike to the left should, going straight through. Perseus' response to this had been to rip the pike out with his left hand and shove it through the offending soldier's chest.

His path of destruction had left over a hundred soldiers dead. And it had taken the witcher only fifteen minutes to do. He continued to cut, hack, slash, and stab his way through the enemy. As the fight continued it began to poor rain creating puddles and pools filled with muddy water and blood. Perseus continued to kill his way through the army despite the new conditions.

Soon an hour had passed and hundreds of soldiers lay dead. Perseus was covered in wounds and and was breathing heavily. Yet he continued his fight. Within the next hour Perseus' exhaustion had caught up with him, and he began to take more cuts and bruises from his enemy. The end of his slaughter came at the hands of three men from the last battalion he had decimated.

These three were all that remained and wanted revenge for their dead comrades. Perseus deflected the overhead strike of the first to charge him and punched the man in the throat so he could choke to death. The second blow came for his left side and Perseus deflected it with his left gauntlet. The blade cut half way through his wrist, but it gave him time to shove his blade in his enemy's chest. The last man however was able to disarm Perseus as he pulled his sword from the body. Disarmed, Perseus could not block the sword as it went through his chest.

This was not the end for Perseus however. As the man kicked the witcher's body from his blade, Perseus landed in a large puddle of mud, blood, and water. As we all know a child of Poseidon will heal will thrown in water. And so Perseus' many injuries began to become simple scars.

As this happened the Nilfgaardians moved past the unconscious, and seemingly dead, witcher. Despite Perseus killing nearly a thousand of them and gaining their respect and fear, the Nilfgaardians still had a city to take. When Perseus would awake several hours later, Vizima would be in the hands of Nilfgaard and the war with the north, begun.

**1 mile south of Vizima, May 1273**

It had been three hours since Perseus had fallen to the Nilfgaardian army. As he came to he noticed the liquid around him and that he was breathing perfectly fine. 'Strange.' He thought, 'I don't remember water breathing being part of a witcher's abilities.' With this thought Perseus sat up and looked at his armor and wounds.

All the wounds on his body had become scars that looked like they had happened months ago. This was incredible and should have been impossible, even for a witcher. As Perseus inspected his armor he found it damaged beyond repair. After all it had three massive gashes running along it as well as the giant hole in the chest plate. Removing his armor Perseus began to take pieces of the men he had killed to repair his armor later. He had grown quite attached to it.

Picking up his sword and sheathing it as well as grabbing the extra armor he would use to repair his, Perseus headed north. He would head into Redania, which had allied with Kaedwen and presented a unified front to the Nilfgaardians. If Perseus could reach Rinbe to the north he could have his armor repaired and aid the Redanian army in the war.

With his stolen gear in tow, Perseus left the burning city of Vizima, and the few inhabitants and soldiers who had refused to leave, and headed north to Rinbe. His walk would only be a few days and the witcher was able to avoid the Nilfgaardian army as they were pillaging Vizima and setting a base camp in Velen to prepare for war with the north.

**Rinbe, End of May 1273**

Perseus had made it to Rinbe in mid may and had had his armor repaired. Because he had extra coin Perseus had done something few did, he used runes on his armor. While this was unheard of it was possible by one talented enough. Luckily for Perseus the smith in Rinbe had been just that talented.

These runes made Perseus' armor much stronger and it would take a witcher's strength and a ruin sword to destroy it. This was only for the hardened leather portions of the armor however. Perseus' legs and arms, as well as his head did not have this protection. And besides that enough blows could break through the ruins and eventually only thing the new runes did was allow Perseus to stay in a fight much longer.

With Perseus now in the north he would help the Redanian army against the Nilfgaardian army. The battles Perseus would partake in however, would be to the west in the area of Temeria known as Velen.

**Temeria, Velen battlegrounds, Mid June 1273**

Perseus had been fighting in these swamps for a month. He had killed hundred of men, and yet they still kept coming. Perseus was going tired of the endless hordes of Nilfgaard. While Redania and Kaedwen had allied they were still only just holding Nilfgaard at bay. The only reason the north still held was because of the tactic genius that was Radovid.

Without Radovid the north would fall. However Radovid was hated by many as well for starting the witch hunts. Many loved him for eliminating non-humans, but hated him for killing humans with power, and of course vice versa. Radovid was brilliant in military tactics and combining this with King Henselt's tactical knowledge the north could hold.

Soon however this would all fall apart with the assassination of King Radovid and the murder of King Henselt. Henselt was murdered in his throne room by his own people for allying with Radovid. And Radovid was as we all know assassinated by Philippa the sorceress. The death of the two kings would spell the end of the north.

**Temeria, Velen battlegrounds, August 1273**

Perseus stood with a small group of soldiers from both Kaedwen and Redania. The two countries had put aside their differences and stood together against Nilfgaard in order to survive. In Perseus' opinion the north would fall to Nilfgaard. With Temeria reduced to guerilla warfare and Nilfgaard and North in a stalemate in Velen and the deaths of the last remaining northern kings, Nilfgaard's numbers would eventually overcome the north.

Perseus kept his thoughts to himself however and prepared himself for a fight. This is how the last few months of Perseus' life had been. Fighting in a swamp neither side gaining ground, but both losing hundreds upon hundreds of lives. Perseus knew that if one side did not win soon the war would never end and would cause thousands of deaths to both sides.

Soon Perseus charged into battle with the soldiers of the north at his side. Little did any of them know that this would be the end of the war. The north had been robbed of Radovid and his tactics and of Henselt and his leadership. Without the tactical genius and the great leader the north fell and Perseus, well Perseus went to see an old friend.

**Geralt's home, September 1273**

Geralt had recently left Ciri to walk the witcher's path. He and Triss had decided to live a quite life. As he and Triss laid around lounging, a knock came at the door. Geralt stood and answered the door and the man on the other end surprised him. For standing there in the doorway was Perseus of Novigrad.

"You are a hard man to find, Geralt, are you going to invite me in."

"Yes, of course, come in, old friend."

With this Perseus entered the house and took a seat at the kitchen. Geralt looked at the other witcher in amazement. He had, after all, heard that Perseus had perished in the battle of Vizima so that innocent civilians could escape.

"Not that is bad to see you, but how are you alive Perseus. I heard you died at Vizima."

"Shouldn't I ask you the same, my friend, after all you died at Rivia."

And so the two friends talked for many hours. It had been five years since the two had seen each other and both had been through much in the last year. As the day turned to dusk, Perseus prepared to leave.

"Where will you go, Perseus."

"I am not like you, Geralt. I am a restless spirit. I will walk the witcher's path, and the path of a soldier for a long while. The war here has ended and Nilfgaard has won. I will head east to the land known as Asia. I will go there and participate in many a battle. I may not return my friend so I shall say my goodbyes now. It was nice to see you one last time Geralt."

"It was good to see you as well, Perseus. May your time in these future wars go well, old friend."

"Thank you, Geralt. If I ever see you again, you must tell me if settling down suited you."

"Of course."

"Farewell, Geralt of Rivia."

"Farewell, Perseus of Novigrad."

And so it was that the two most powerful, well known, and respected witchers ever talked and laughed one last time together. Of course Perseus would visit Geralt over the next two hundred years, but even Geralt aged and died. But that is a story for later as now Perseus traveled east to the lands of Asia.

It was here that Perseus would fight in wars and conflicts. It was here that Perseus would begin his journey throughout time. It was here that Perseus would kill and destroy. It was here that Perseus' restless spirit would find adventure. And so he traveled east to Asia. And to war.

**Hello, now I know this is my shortest chapter, besides prologue, but this is because next week I will be releasing a planned four chapters. so yeah short one this week four regular ones next week. Now for anyone questioning timeline. Nilfgaard invaded after king Foltest's death instead of waiting. Because of this Redania did not invade Kaedwen they allied. Even still both countries fell because I went with the ciri as a witcher ending. Before you ask she may appear later. I don't know yet. Now Perseus will be fighting throughout wars in history. He is a mercenary of sorts. other than that the story will continue. Oh also sorry for not updating last week I was working 10's at work the first half of last week and the whole week before that. so yeah no time to write. anyway, read and review.**


	6. Throughout history part 1:Japan v Mongol

**Asia, February 1274**

It had taken Perseus six months to travel to Asia. In this land wars came and went constantly. The latest war was of an empire known as the Mongols preparing to invade a country known as Japan. From what Perseus had learned this empire had conquered much of Asia. When it went to war with others it would offer a chance to surrender and serve their empire. If there was resistance the Mongols would slaughter those in their path.

The Mongols would also launch diseased bodies at their enemies to instill sickness and weaken their opponents. To Perseus this method of fighting was disgraceful and oppressive. Because of this he would sail to Japan and ally with the Japanese. Soon Perseus was aboard a small boat heading to Japan.

**Island of Kyushu, ****Japan, July 1274**

Perseus had arrived on Japanese soil and now walked among its citizens. Here the witcher stood out in his European style of armor, clothes, and weapons. To the Japanese he was a strange man and a curiosity. He had taken some time to begin learning the language and fortunately for him a trader in the area could speak English, Polish, and French, all of which Perseus could speak. The man had taught him much in the past few months and Perseus could now communicate with the locals.

As Perseus walked the streets he could see the beginnings of preparations for war. Many soldiers were being sent to Kyushu to defend the island from invaders. From what Perseus knew it was the most likely assault point for the Mongols. Besides these preparations he saw many of the civilians and children staring at him.

It was to be expected he supposed. He was after all, from a different continent and his clothing and weapons were much different than the Japanese. Perseus thought it funny that in Asia he was stared at for his clothes and weapons and not for his status as a witcher.

The invasion from the Mongols would begin soon, Perseus could feel it. When he had sailed to Japan the Mongols had been preparing a navy on a peninsula to the northwest known as Korea. This navy would sail tens of thousands of soldiers into an invasion of Japan. Perseus was here to help the Japanese stop the invaders. It would be a hard fight to win.

**Island of Kyushu, Japan, November 1274**

The war had begun. With the invasion of the Mongols and the losses of Japanese forces at Tsushima and Iki the Japanese army had been mobilizing warrior at Kyushu. Perseus was at the forefront of this having told the Japanese generals that he would lend his aid. Because the generals had no knowledge of Perseus' skills and talents they had simply ordered him to the front lines.

Because of this Perseus would be at the front during the battle of Akasaka. He would also prove in this battle that he was worthy to fight alongside the samurai and many would come to respect the witcher. It would also be during this battle that Perseus would begin his walk through history.

**Akasaka, Japan, November 1274**

Kikuchi Takefusa had ordered an attack on the Mongolians who had recently landed and were camping at Akasaka. Perseus rode alongside the warrior and together the two and the one hundred horsemen behind them as well as several contingents of archers attacked the Mongolian encampment. What ensued was a bloodbath.

Death was dealt at every swing of the horsemens swords. Mongols fell as arrows whistled through the air. All the riders road through the Mongols leaving behind blood and gore. As Perseus rode alongside his new comrades, his steel sword dealt death and justice. In a matter of minutes the Japanese had killed a hundred men and the Mongols retreated before them. Perseus had participated in many like battles. This was no different.

Quickly cleaning his blade Perseus departed from the main group of horsemen. Abandoning his horse Perseus began his hunt. For you see, Perseus was not a simple soldier in this war. He was a scout and an assassin. After a battle Perseus would leave the army, go out, find the enemy scouts, kill them, then scout out the enemy.

Because of this tactic Perseus had provided important information and had been able to slow the Mongols progress at the same time. It would be this tactic that would see the Mongols massing in Torikai-Gata. And it would be because of this tactic that Perseus would warn Takezaki Suenaga and help in the defeat of the Mongols at Torikai-Gata.

**Japan, November 1274**

The battle of Akasaka had just ended. Perseus was scouting the area and searching for the enemy scouts. He had quickly grown used to these times he had alone searching the woods for the enemy. It had only been for a few days as the Mongols had only recently landed on Kyushu. He had found many of the Mongol scouts and killed them. Today he would find two more.

"Why do we get these jobs."

"I don't know its probably your big mouth that gets us these shit jobs."

"That's fucking bullshit. Its you who get us these jobs."

As the two argued, Perseus snuck upon them and in a blurred motion, drew his sword and decapitated the two. In a matter of seconds both bodies fell to the ground in pools of blood, their heads rolling through the grass. It was so simple for a witcher to sneak up on regular men. With the enemy scouts dispossed of, Perseus would scout the enemy out. He would be out for several days and it would be during this time he would see the enemy gathering at Torikai-Gata.

**Torikai-Gata, November 1274**

Perseus stood at the side of Takezaki Suenaga. With Perseus having scouted the area and having seen the massing of Mongols, the Japanese commander had decided to attack the Mongols. Perseus, having been a key figure in the war, was to help the commander in the assault.

"Commander, what are your orders."

"Majo, It is good to see you, the plan is simple, we will assault the Mongols. However, Majo, we are simply a distraction. We are to hold the enemy until reinforcements arrive. It is my and many others hope that this will be the final push to drive the Fakkazu out.

"As you say. I will be with the soldiers at the front, if you have need of me."

"Good luck, Majo, you are going to need it."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not, either way, thank you commander, and good luck to you as well."

Parting from the commander Perseus moved to the front and prepared for a long battle. Soon all soldiers of the Japanese army rushed the Mongols. What followed was the death of around thirty five hundred Mongols and a Japanese victory. For Perseus however it was simple killing.

Rushing into the fray Perseus began to hack and slash his way through the Mongols. Now history tells us that the Mongols were legendary archers and horseback riders, but what of their close quarters combat? Well there history tells us the Mongols were great on horseback, but not on foot. It is one of the many reasons the Japanese were able to defeat them.

So as Perseus began to fight the Mongols blade to blade, they simply could not fight the witcher. Perseus' sword was a blur as it cut down enemy after enemy. It was this blade that inspired many of the Samurai to fight harder and to win the battle.

Perseus continued to kill. The blood of his enemies covering him, his armor, and his sword. He cared for none of that. All Perseus cared about was the destruction of the enemy. He cut men in half, whether horizontally or vertically. He sliced limbs and heads off and he cut open stomachs leaving guts spilling to the ground. None could stand in his path and live.

Soon Perseus neared the commander of one of the Mongolian battalions. In a simple motion Perseus pointed his blade at the Mongol officer challenging him to a duel. The commander drew his sword and in a rapid succession of blows the two began to duel.

The Mongolian officer was quite competent in his skill with a blade and actually provided the witcher with a challenge. As Perseus parried and dodged the commander's blows he looked for a hole in the man's defenses. Soon he found it the man's left side was not as well protected as his right. Dodging the next overhead blow, Perseus moved to his right, swinging his sword as he went, cutting deep into the officers left side.

As the man fell down dying, Perseus moved on to his next victim. The Mongolians new the witcher as Chotgor. In the Mongolian tongue this means demon. And a demon Perseus was as he went about dealing death with each blow and striking fear into the hearts of his enemies.

In a matter of hours the battle was over. Dead of both armies littered the ground. Arrows lodged in bodies and the dirt and swords, shields, lances, and bows lay on the ground. The Japanese had won and with this victory the Mongolians retreated to their ships to recover. This would be their undoing however as the Japanese would board their ships and kill them in the night.

**Japanese command tent, Japan, November 1274**

The Japanese commanders and Perseus were meeting to decide their next move. Perseus was involved as he was a foreigner and had a different style of tactics. The Japanese leaders were hopeful that this would give them an advantage against the Mongols foreign strategy.

"We need to strike the Mongols and end this war. The Mongols invasion has cost us much and we can not continue to fight them as we are." This was from one of the commanders who had pressed for an assault against the Mongols for many weeks.

"And risk all of our forces in the battle. No. That is suicide if we continue to successfully defend the Mongols will leave." This was one of the commanders who had pushed for a defensive war for the last few weeks. The commanders were split between the two types of warfare.

Soon Kikuchi Takefusa called for silence. He turned to Perseus and in a moderate voice, asked the witchers opinion and of what the witcher would do in this situation.

"Majo, what would you do."

"I would launch an attack aboard the Mongols ships. It is where they have retired. They will not leave that safety for some time. We must show them that it is not safe. If we can eliminate much of their forces aboard those boats we could turn the tide of this war."

"Ahahaha, I knew there was a reason I liked you Majo." Saying this the Japanese commander ordered for his troops to be prepared for a night assault aboard the enemy vesels.

"Majo, I would like for you to accompany my men and help them destroy the Mongols."

"As you wish."

With this Perseus departed to prepare for the night assault. The assault would go down in history as a major victory. And Perseus would be one of the blades to participate in it. He would be known to the Mongols simply as Chotgor. Demon.

**Night after Torikai-Gata Assault, November 1274**

Perseus climbed up the side of the Korean ship through the heavy rain. He was accompanied by thirty Japanese samurai armed with tachi swords. These were some of the greatest warriors of Japan and all had fought in the battles against Mongolia aside Perseus. The witcher considered them worthy allies and friends.

Okuda Atsufusa was the captain of the group that was accompanying Perseus in this assault. He had stood beside the Japanese commanders and Perseus himself in many of the recent battles. He had learned much of the Mongols tactics and had used this knowledge to help in the defense of his country. To the commanders he was a useful strategist and tactician against the enemy.

"Majo, what do you believe the Mongols will have in store for use aboard their ship." Said one of the thirty samurai.

Perseus replied with a grin, "A lot of soldiers, death, blood, and hopefully beer."

The samurai nearly broke their cover laughing at Perseus' simple description of the enemy and their ship. Soon Perseus and the samurai reached the main deck and boarding the ship began their search for the enemy quarters. The plan was simple, sneak aboard the ship with cover of rain and darkness, kill the enemy in their sleep, escape into the ocean and head back to base.

While the plan was simple the execution was not. Unfortunately for our hero and his allies, they were spotted by one of the Mongol guards, who cried in alarm and warned many of those below deck to the boarding party. Perseus quickly ran forward crossing the fifteen feet between him and the sentry in seconds and shoved his blade through the man's throat.

This was all for not however, as the Mongols below had awakened and began to poor out of the hatches leading below deck. In only a minute a battle had started on the main deck between the samurai and the Mongols aboard the ship.

Perseus joined his comrades in the fighting and soon the Mongols realized who had boarded their ship. It was Chotgor. Many began to cry in terror of the demon that had come to destroy them. Many tried to rush Perseus to quickly defeat him. However, all that attacked him met swift and violent deaths. Some were stabbed through the chest or violently cut in half. Others Perseus grabbed with his left hand, snapped their necks, and through them into their comrades.

It mattered not how Perseus killed, only that he did, and that he was good at it. Only a few minutes after the fighting had started did Perseus and the samurai finish off the last of the Mongolian soldiers. The ship was now in the possession of the Japanese. Captain Atsufusa approached Perseus after the samurai dispersed to search the ship.

"Majo, what will we do now."

Pointing to a ship only a hundred yards away, Perseus asked, "See that ship, my friend?" At the captains nod Perseus continued to speak. "We are going to take the Mongols explosive arrows and blow it out of the water. Don't worry none of our men were to attack it. With it destroyed hopefully the Mongols will leave.

Soon after the samurai returned with the Mongols explosive arrows. At Perseus' signal they nocked the arrows and awaited the order to fire.

"Rain hell upon them!"

With Perseus' order the archers fired the arrows. twenty-two of the thirty hit the enemy ship and caused enough damage that it began to sink. This was not enough for Perseus however as he ordered the samurai to fire again. After the second and third barrages of arrows the ship had almost completely sank and Perseus was satisfied with his work.

Perseus turned, and gathering his men, the samurai and Perseus abandoned the enemy ship and began to swim ashore. The samurai and Perseus would be welcomed back as heroes. As would the many other samurai who had boarded the enemy vessels and had killed many of the Mongols.

Soon the men arrived back at the Japanese war camp. While many of the soldiers headed to their tents and to bed, Perseus went to meet with the leader of the army, Kikuchi Takefusa. This meeting was for Perseus to give his report of the successful mission and to discuss the next move of the Japanese army.

"Majo, good to see you my friend."

"Good to see you as well, I bring news of the assault. It was a success."

"Excellent, Majo, with this assault being a success, we have dealt a heavy blow to the Mongols. Hopefully with your success they will retreat."

"Perhaps. If that is all I will take my leave."

"Ah, Majo, there is one other thing. I have been wondering, as has the Emperor, on how you should be paid for your service to our country."

"I simply require transport back to the mainland, and enough gold to get me to Europe, as well as ten thousand additional gold coins."

"A fair price, Majo, I shall send for what you desire. After all you have helped defend my country. It is the least I could do."

"Thank you, I shall take my leave."

"Of course, Majo."

With their conversation ended Perseus retired to his tent and fell into a fitful sleep. With the night assault having been a success, the Mongolians tried to retreat back to Korea. However they were caught in a typhoon that the Japanese called Kamikaze. This means divine wind. The Kamikaze swept up and destroyed much of the Mongolian navy and many of their soldiers drowned.

With the defeat of the Mongols, Perseus was given his reward and transport to Europe. Perseus however would fight in another war in Bulgaria only three years from the end of the Battle of Bun'ei. He would fight in the Uprising of Ivaylo.

**Europe, May 1275**

It had been almost two years since Perseus had left Europe and the Nilfgaardian empire that had conquered it. However, much can change in a year. The Nilfgaardian empire had fallen and split into many different kingdoms and countries. This had happened due to infighting and rebellion. After all the Nilfgaardians were oppressive.

Perseus traveled to the country known as Italy. Here Perseus would purchase a large house and vineyard and would stay here much of the time when he was not at war. Perseus had heard of the beauty of the Italian countryside and wished to live there. Perseus wanted to have peace at least for a time. He wanted a place to stay when he was not at war. However, he knew with the way mankind is that war would begin again. And so Perseus would know peace for two years, only for it to be shattered by war and rebellion.

**Alright, another chapter. Just so you guys know, Majo means witcher in Japanese. It was the only word that I could find. It might not be exact, I don't know. English is common speech from witcher. This is because common speech is supposed to be a universal language and that is kind of what English is. Perseus knows English, Polish, and French because that is the region I have determined the witcher to take place. He also knows German. Witcher's The Continent is France/Germany and northwest/southwestern Europe. Perseus learned Polish on his way through eastern Europe and French/German he learned during his training. Perseus has finally fought in a real war. Most of what is written is as close to historically accurate as possible. Obviously some stuff changed. However much of the tactics, events and people are real. Next time is Perseus' two years of peace. After that Perseus will be participating in the Uprising of Ivaylo. Thats in Bulgaria. The reason he is back in Europe is that he wants to get closer to home and have a little bit of peace. Nilfgaard didn't last long because history says they don't exist. so yeah they died out. other than that read and review.**


	7. Peace and war

**Italy, June 1275**

Perseus had purchase a vineyard and manor in Italy known as Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli. It would be his home when he is not at war. Perseus began to explore the manor that he had bought with the ten thousand coins given to him by the Japanese. The manor was large, it had cost ten thousand gold, and filled with furniture, paintings, and decorations.

Because Perseus now owned a vineyard, which grew grapes and olives, he had hired people to live at the manor and tend for it while he was away at war, as well as care for the vineyard. With his new vineyard Perseus produced not only grapes and olives, but wines as well. This gave Perseus a steady income that witchers rarely see.

Perseus' new home was quite large, especially for a witcher. Perseus was impressed and quite satisfied with the manor and vineyard. With his exploration of the manor and surrounding vineyard Perseus could enjoy the rolling green hills of the Italian countryside. Perseus loved the beauty of the hills and he loved this country he now lived in.

Throughout the next few days Perseus would begin the habit of taking a walk through the vineyard and then returning to the main courtyard to train for several hours. Perseus would also do other things such as study and keep journals of his life and participation in wars.

It would also be in his routine to study and ponder on how he had arrived in this time. Perseus had not had time to think of it because of all his training, fighting, and traveling. He had thought of it long ago, but his time had been lost and he had not thought of it in years.

This is why we see Perseus in his new study in his manor writing in a new journal and reading from an older one. You see, Perseus had thought of this topic years ago, and had written down his thoughts on the matter. From what he could tell, Perseus had traveled nearly seven hundred years through time. He knew his birth date which was August eighteenth, nineteen ninety three.

Because Perseus had appeared in the year twelve sixty one, and he had gone through the blue falling deathlike experience, Perseus assumed that he had traveled through time. However, what had caused his time leap. Perseus was sure there was no technology like that in two thousand, and he had not known of magic at that time.

For the next six months Perseus would ponder and study his leap through time. He quickly discovered there was no magic that could return him to his time. This greatly saddened the witcher, as he believed he would die in the next three hundred years of old age. He did however discover that a deity of time could send someone back. The question was, what deity, and why?

Even as Perseus studied his time travel, rebellion grew on the horizon. For in Bulgaria, the people had been oppressed and had suffered greatly under the current leaders. Many cried for revolution, and one man stood for the people and fought for them. This man was the great rebel leader, Ivaylo.

Within a year of returning home, Perseus had heard of the brewing conflict in Bulgaria. And so it was that Perseus decided to once again fight for the weak and oppressed. Leaving his house in the hands of his steward, Perseus took his leave and began to travel to Bulgaria. And in the summer of twelve seventy seven, Perseus would see war once again.

**Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy, May 1276**

Perseus had heard of the conflict to the east in Bulgaria. Many in the government ignored the pleas of the people and did not help them. The government was selfish and the people suffered because of it. Many had perished in attacks from the Mongols and had had enough. Rebellion was stirring.

Perseus began to pack the many supplies he would need, as well as his trusty steel and silver swords. As Perseus packed he sent word for his steward, Coreno Virzi. Soon Virzi had arrived and stood waiting for his masters orders.

"Coreno, good I need to watch over the manor and vineyard while I am away."

"Of course, sir. Might I ask where you are going?"

"I am off to Bulgaria. I may be a few years, so please keep this place in order. Can I trust you Coreno?"

"Yes, sir, you can."

"Good, I thank you for your service Coreno. When I return I expect you and the servants to have kept this place up."

"Yes, we will."

"Thank you, Coreno."

With that Perseus left the manor and began his journey to Bulgaria. Now the manor was in the center of Italy, meaning that the best way of travel to Bulgaria was to take a ship to the east and travel through the Mediterranean into the black sea. And so, Perseus began to travel to the east of Italy. But even while at home, trouble can happen.

**Eastern Italy, June 1276**

Perseus had only been traveling for a little under two weeks. He was nearly to eastern Italy and a town on the coast that had a dock known as Ancona. It would be in Ancona that he would obtain transport to Bulgaria. As Perseus traveled he could here the rustling in the bushes of the bandits that followed him.

Perseus had known of the men for the last few miles and had already steeled himself for a fight. In an instant five men jumped out and began to demand the witcher of his money. The witcher simply sighed, and not in the mood for a fight, drew his steel blade and cut all five of the bandits heads off in a blur.

The witcher simply flicked his blade and continued on, uncaring of the five headless bodies he left behind. He had no time or patience for men who would prey on those they thought were weaker than they. With these thoughts Perseus continued on to Ancona.

**Ancona, June 1276**

Perseus had arrived in Ancona and had immediately gone to the docks to see if any ships were going to Bulgaria. It turned out that there was a ship, but it would not leave for another month. And so, Perseus went to the inn, paid for a room, and in true witcher fashion, began to drink at the inn's bar.

As Perseus drank the wonderful Italian wine, he heard the door open and looking behind him saw four thugs enter the bar. The men approached the bartender and began to demand wine without paying. Perseus stood and approached the four men to help the poor bartender.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Perseus said this as he got to the argument and saw one of the thugs reaching for a knife.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because if you do that, I'll have to kill you."

"Hahaha, you kill me? Thats bullshit you fucking id..." The man had been saying this with his back to the witcher, and he had turned to see who had addressed him only to find a man covered in armor and scars, with two swords at his back.

"Do you still think its bullshit?" Perseus asked the thug with a grin on his face.

"Get him boys, he fucking insulted me."

With this declaration the four men attacked the witcher, and as one of his names implies, got butchered. The first man Perseus dodged and with a simple punch, knocked the man out. The second he grabbed the arm of and broke it leaving the man in agony. The third had a knife, which Perseus stole and stabbed into the throat of the forth. Turning back to the third, he grabbed him, threw him into the bar and punched him hard enough in the stomach to break his ribs.

His foes defeated, Perseus sat down at the bar once again and continued to drink. The patrons were stunned that one man could defeat four opponents so easily and so calmly. Perseus sighed at the attention and continued to drink as if nothing had happened. It was going to be a long month.

**Ancona, July 1276**

Perseus was finally boarding the ship that would take him to Bulgaria. According to the captain of the ship it would be a two month long journey to get to Bulgaria and all of that time would be spent aboard the ship. Perseus was lucky however as he did not need to pay for his ride. The Italian captain had hired him to protect the ship from pirates.

As the ship began its voyage to Bulgaria, Perseus sat in the cabin that had been provided to him. Here Perseus wrote in his journal of his start to another war. Many of the journals that Perseus would keep would be filled with stories of blood and death. However, they would also be filled with Perseus' research in science, language, mathematics, and the art of you live as long as Perseus would, your journals would be filled with the same thing.

**Entrance to the Black sea, August 1276**

The ship was nearing the entrance to the Black sea. During the last month the voyage had gone well, no pirates had attacked the ship and the wind had sped them along. Perseus stood on the main deck, watching the seas as they entered the black sea.

As the ship entered the Black sea, the lookout at one of the masts began crying out of another ship. Perseus turned observing the new ship and could see that it was not a friendly ship. Aboard the ship was one of the latest new inventions, the cannon. The cannon at this time was primitive, using gunpowder to launch a metal ball at an enemy. The weapon was inaccurate and could explode when fired.

Despite this the weapon was dangerous and could destroy the Italian ship. Perseus would not be able to stop the pirates and would be in deep trouble if the weapon was fired. Wishing he could do something, anything, Perseus thought of the water swallowing the ship. As if listening to his thoughts the water rose up, and crushed the pirates.

Perseus was amazed at what had happened. If he was right, then he could control water. There was no time to think of this however, as the enemy had not come alone. Two more ships came alongside the Italian ship and began to board. Perseus drew his steel blade and began to fight for his life and that of the crew.

Many of the crew drew their blades as well and the fight began. Perseus and the Italians were able to overpower many of the pirates quickly and force them back. In a matter of minutes the blood of many pooled on the Italian ship bodies lay dead all around, whether they be Italian or pirate. Perseus' blade was covered in the blood of his enemies and he watched as they boarded their ships and retreated.

The Italian captain approached the witcher and in a frightened voice asked, "Who or what are you, to kill so many so quickly? Half of the dead enemy is by your hand."

"I am Perseus of Novigrad, one of the last witchers left in this world."

"A witcher? I thought your kind was a myth."

"Do I look like a myth to you."

Perseus turned from the stunned captain and began to walk back below deck to his captain. Soon many of the crew began to talk among themselves of the living myth staying aboard their ship. Many were in awe when the witcher walked by. After all to the Italians he was a myth. A living legend.

For the next month in the Black sea, Perseus was asked many question from the crew. Many ranged from his participation in wars, to hunting monsters, to the life of a witcher. Perseus gladly answered many of the questions and many of the men were amazed by the witcher and his stories. Soon however this time ended and Perseus set foot in Bulgaria.

**Constanta, Bulgaria, September 1276**

Perseus had arrived in Bulgaria, in a city called Constanta. Perseus began to explore the coastal city and ask around about the way of life in Bulgaria. His answer was one he had expected and dreaded. The people had suffered many losses from raids made by the Mongols. They were also in varying degrees of poverty.

With how the people were suffering, Perseus decided to ask around if anyone was doing anything about this crisis. There was one man that many mentioned. His name was Ivaylo, and he wanted to bring peace and true freedom to Bulgaria. He was a man that Perseus would follow. And so Perseus traveled north in search of Ivaylo.

**Provadia, Bulgaria, October 1276**

Perseus had arrived in Provadia, where Ivaylo was said to live. As Perseus walked the streets he heard loud shouting coming from the city square. Heading toward the shouting he found the man he had come to see. Ivaylo was riling up the crowd shouting for a new leader.

"We will obtain our freedom. The Mongols come and slaughter us and take our resources. And what does the Tsar do. Nothing." After Ivaylo said this the crowd cheered in agreement. Ivaylo continued to shout for a new monarch and for that monarch to fight the Mongols.

Soon the crowd dispersed and Perseus approached Ivaylo. Walking up to the man Perseus began to speak with him of fighting the Tsar.

"So you want to fight the Tsar? Are you Ivaylo?"

"I am Ivaylo. And yes I want the Tsar to fall."

"Then I wish to fight alongside you. But know this, I fight for the innocent and defenseless not for you to be the new monarch."

"Of course. Who are you that it matters if you are at my side."

"I am Perseus of Novigrad. One of the last of the witchers. I have fought for the last few years against both Nilfgaard and the Mongols."

"I have heard of the Nilfgaard empire, and I know the Mongols. Did you have victory against the Mongols."

"Yes. I fought for the Japanese only two years ago."

"I have heard of their victory. Yes, you would be a worthy ally and perhaps advisor."

"I just want to help the people and their suffering."

"And you shall, first however, we need an army."

And so Perseus joined with Ivaylo to help in his revolution. In the summer of twelve seventy seven, Ivaylo would have his army and with that army Perseus. Together the army would march and kill the Tsar and would begin to change Bulgaria.

**Alright another chapter. This one is a bit of more slow time for Perseus as well as buying his first home. The Italian manor will be his main home and base throughout the story. ******That means most wars Perseus fights in will be European. ** Also Perseus will not just fight in wars. He will learn stuff as well. He's got a couple hundred years. Next chapter will be the Ivaylo revolution. Until then, read and review.**


	8. Throughout history part 2:Ivaylo

**Bulgaria, April 1277**

Ivaylo finally had an army to fight alongside him. With the support of a legendary witcher and with many people wanting a change in government, Ivaylo had been able to persuade many to join his cause. Much of his army were simple peasants but they would have to do.

With his new army and supporters Ivaylo was ready to drive the pillaging Mongols out of Bulgaria. If he could do this he would gain much more support from nobles who also hated the current government. And so Ivaylo began to prepare and arm his soldiers to fight the Mongols.

**Northeast Bulgaria, June 1277**

Perseus and Ivaylo stood at the head of Ivaylo's army. The army was mostly composed of peasants, but they were willing and ready to fight. This force would have their first fight against a plundering Mongol unit of forces. The Mongols had been plundering northeast Bulgaria for quite some time.

Drawing his steel sword Perseus prepared to once again fight the Mongols. You see, the Mongols remembered the legendary Chotgor, who had slaughtered them in Japan. Perseus' legend had spread throughout the entire Mongolian empire and he was a well respected and feared figure.

Soon Ivaylo cried out for an attack. Perseus was at the front of the peasant army blade swinging and causing every Mongol it hit to die. Five men tried to fight the witcher and all would die. The first Perseus cut from the groin up, cutting the man into two and leaving his guts and gore to spill on the ground.

The second man Perseus sliced his sword hand off and then spartan kick the man, crushing the man's chest. The third he decapitated, which sprayed blood through the air. The forth he punched his left hand through the Mongols chest as he deflected the sword of the fifth.

With drawing his now blood covered hand from the corpse, which was spewing blood all over, Perseus began to duel the fifth. This man was a decent swordsman and was actually able to keep up with the witcher for longer than three seconds. He lasted for five.

The man blocked the witcher first overhead strike and his second strike aimed at the man's waist. He did not block the third as instead of using his sword, Perseus kicked the man's legs out from under him. With the man on the ground Perseus raised his right heel and brought it down on the man's head, crushing his skull and throwing blood and brain matter all over the ground.

His opponents dead Perseus continued to kill his Mongol enemies. As the battle raged on Perseus looked to his Bulgarian allies. For peasants they fought well and hard. Soon the Mongols were in full retreat and Ivaylo's uprising had begun.

In the next several months, Ivaylo and his army would drive the Mongols out of Bulgaria. Ivaylo would finally accomplish what the monarch and nobility of Bulgaria had not. With his fame and popularity increasing, many nobles who hated the current monarch would come to his side and bolster his army. By the end of autumn in twelve seventy seven Ivaylo had control of much of Bulgaria. And so Constantine Tikh finally came to put the rebels down.

**Northeast Bulgaria, November 1277**

Constantine Tikh was approaching northeast Bulgaria with a massive army. His intention was to put down the rebel army of Ivaylo and restore order to Bulgaria. Ivaylo would not stand down, he had decided to meet Tikh's army and defeat them. And so his army of peasants and betraying nobles stood to fight the Bulgarian army.

Perseus stood at Ivaylo's side, he would fight to the death with the rebel leader. Together the two would lead the charge at Tikh's army. The following battle would be the end of Constantine Tikh and the rise of Ivaylo to power. As the two armies came within site of each other, Ivaylo called for his army to charge.

With the order of charge the two armies clashed. Swords swung, arrows flew, and blood splashed as the two sides battled. Perseus was in the midst of this fighting and for the first time, was dual wielding his silver and steel swords. While it was rare for a witcher to use their silver blade against human opponents it would happen. Perseus wielded his steel blade in his right hand and his silver in his left.

Perseus' two blades were a blur as they dealt death to those that stood in his way. Ivaylo was near Perseus and the two fought together to get to Tikh's chariot. Soon the two approached Constantine Tikh's guards and a fight broke out between the guards and Perseus. As this fight broke out Ivaylo went after Tikh.

Their were twelve guards that had come to kill Perseus and all would die brutally. The first Perseus blocked the strikes of and in a simple cutting maneuver with both blades, Perseus decapitated the guard. The second and third he killed at the same time with quick stabs through the chest, erupting blood over himself and the next two guards. With the first three dead Perseus began to tire of the battle and waded into the rest of the guards.

His swords swinging, blade spraying all over, Perseus slaughtered the last of the guards. With his opponents dead and his blades covered in blood, Perseus approached Ivaylo. As he neared the rebel commander he saw the dead body of Constantine Tikh, Ivaylo standing above it, sword bloody.

"It is done, witcher, Tikh is dead at my hand. We can now take Bulgaria back from those who have led it to ruin."

Perseus stayed silent as the commander began to go on about how their army needed to proceed in taking the fortified cities and showing them their new emperor, Ivaylo. As the rebel army's leader continued Perseus looked to the battle and the retreating Bulgarian army.

"We have a long way to go Ivaylo. I hope that you will be a better leader for the people."

With that Perseus left the chariot containing the dead body of Tikh and walked back to the rebel army camp. As he walked the screams of the dead, dying, and of war could be heard. These sounds would be a friend that Perseus had known and would know for the next several centuries.

Putting the screams out of his mind, Perseus came to the rebel camp, returned to his tent and wrote of his experience this day. After concluding his writings Perseus laid down for sleep. For the next six months Perseus would be in battles against the Bulgarian cities, helping the rebels conquer Bulgaria.

**Bulgaria, February 1278**

The war had taken its toll on the country. Many had died in the fighting and Ivaylo had conquered many of the cities in his path. Soon all that would be left would be the capital and seat of power in Bulgaria, Tarnovo. In only a few short hours the rebels would attack another city. Perseus had been at the front of many of these attacks and had killed many in the name of justice.

Perseus was ready for this next battle, to him it was another fight, with blood and gore covering his blades and the scent and sound of the dying nearby. Perseus had become dissonant to the the blood and death of war. He had grown used to it in the last five years. Perseus rarely hunted monsters now as many did not attack humans anymore, he could now only use his talents in the wars of mankind.

Even while thinking this, Perseus left his tent and began to head to meet Ivaylo. In recent months Ivaylo had grown excited at the prospect of taking the capital. It would make Ivaylo the leader of Bulgaria and it would signify the end of this war and rebellion.

Coming up alongside Ivaylo at the top of a hill overlooking the city, Perseus looked upon the location of his next battle. As he inspected the city that was to be attacked Ivaylo began to speak to him in a somber tone that was unusual.

"This was has taken a great toll on my people Perseus. Do you believe I am doing the right thing for them? Or am I just killing for nothing."

"Ivaylo, under this government your people have suffered. Many have died by the Mongolian attacks and from starvation and poverty. I had seen it when I arrived in Bulgaria. Even if what you are doing is not the right path, at least it is you trying to do something for your people."

The witcher's words seemed to put Ivaylo at ease, as he went back to assessing the city. Soon he turned to Perseus and in a short moment asked the witcher his attack plan.

"What is your plan of attack against this city, Perseus."

"We have a large force, and many siege weapons Ivaylo, I would suggest we put them to use."

"HaHaHa, an excellent plan, my friend, yes we shall use the to weaken the walls. Then we shall scale them with the ladders. I want you to lead the forces that will attack the east wall. I shall lead the ones attacking the south wall."

"As you wish, Ivaylo."

As Perseus turned to walk away and prepare the forces under his command for assault Ivaylo shouted to him; "Witcher, wait." Perseus turned listening to his newest commander and friend. "I want to thank you for your aid in this war, Perseus, you have given me great aid." With a simple nod, Perseus turned away again and continued on to his forces.

Only a few hours later Perseus stood with the men he was to lead in an assault against the eastern wall. Soon Perseus could see Ivaylo's charge against the south wall. Seeing this he and his own men charged the east wall. While the two armies charged the walls of the city, their siege weapons launched rocks and ballista arrows at the city.

Soon the walls were damaged and the enemy at the top wounded, dead, or fearing another barrage. The siege ladders were put against the wall and soon the rebels were scaling the city defenses. Perseus climbed, faster than his men because of his mutations and reached the top of the wall first. As he came over the top of the wall, Perseus stabbed the man who tried to push him off the ladder.

His steel sword became a blur as he defended the ladders closest to him from the defenders. After a minute the first of his men got to the top of the wall. Together Perseus and the three new comers to the fight drove the Bulgarians back and began to push the enemy forces back.

Soon their were two many rebels on the wall and the enemy had to leave the wall and fall back into the city. The rebel army began moving down the stairs and into the city fighting the whole way. Perseus was in the middle of this at the front of his forces. His blade was a blur through the air as it cut through enemy after enemy. Within minutes of the fight moving in the streets, blood flowed down them.

Perseus walked through the pools of blood hacking and slashing his opponents in a violent rage that left many of them fearful of the witcher. He fought like a demon, many of the Bulgarian army thought. As Perseus progressed through the streets slaughtering the enemy his men began to secure the streets and houses.

After only two hours of fighting the rebels had pushed the Bulgarians to the keep and now laid siege to it. Perseus began searching through the rebel ranks for Ivaylo to know what their next move should be. As Perseus approached the commander he could see the broad grin on Ivaylo's face.

"Perseus, good to see you, the city is ours and only the keep lies in our way."

"You are very cheerful Ivaylo. Should I lead some of the men to finish the keep off."

"Yes, my friend. And I am happy because soon we will march on the capital."

Departing from his commander and friend, Perseus summoned some of the best soldiers in the rebel army to assault the keep alongside him. Soon the fifty men and Perseus scaled the wall while the defenders were distracted with the main army.

After coming over the top of the wall Perseus and his men began to fight the defenders. With the defenders on the wall no longer able to shoot arrows and pore oil on the main army they were able to begin ramming the main gate. The wall shook as the ram forced the gate in and soon it collapsed.

With the gate destroyed the rebel soldiers pored into the keep and blood was spilled. Soon the walls and ground of the keep were covered in the blood of the dead defenders. The lord of the city had surrendered and had recognized Ivaylo as emperor. Perseus and the rebels had performed this procedure many times as all the other Bulgarian cities had fallen in like manner.

With this city having fallen, Ivaylo was now prepared to move on the capital and Empress Maria. And once the capital fell to the rebels, Ivaylo would become emperor and peace would be restored to the land. If only that line of thought had been true.

**Tarnovo, April 1278**

The capital had fallen to the rebels. Ivaylo had become the emperor of Bulgaria. He was the new monarch. He had forced the widow empress Maria to marry him. It gave him a legitimate claim to the throne. In doing this he also forced the Bulgarian nobles to recognize him as their monarch.

With the war completed Perseus took a reward from Ivaylo of fifteen thousand gold and began his journey back to Italy. This time Perseus traveled west on horseback. When he reached the western coast he would take a ship back to Italy and once there ride to his manor.

His time in Bulgaria had ended. Saying his goodbyes to the leaders of the rebels and Ivaylo himself, Perseus mounted his horse, fifteen thousand gold pieces in his bag. As he prepared to depart, Ivaylo came for one last goodbye.

"Perseus, my friend, I thank you for your help in taking back my country. You have been a great and loyal friend. If you are ever in Bulgaria and need help, come to Tarnovo and I shall aid you."

Perseus was happy that his friend would offer this to him and simply replied with a short, "Thank you, Ivaylo."

"Farewell Perseus. Live long and prosper, my friend."

"Farewell Ivaylo. And the same to you."

And so it was that Perseus rode out of Tarnovo as a conqueror and a friend to the new emperor. It would be in his manor in Italy in 1280 that Perseus would hear of Ivaylo being driven out of Bulgaria. He would hear of how Ivaylo had gone to the Mongols and had been executed.

**Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy, August 1280**

Perseus threw down the letter with the horrid new. His friend and comrade, Ivaylo, had been executed by the Mongols. Ivaylo may have conquered Bulgaria, but he could not fight against two great foes and win. So he had exiled himself to the Mongols. And they had murdered him.

Perseus calmed himself and began to think of his next move. He had grown tired of war after fighting in three of them near constantly for the last seven years. So Perseus decided to stay at his manor for the next while and tend to the vineyards as well as study.

Perseus would study for many years before he would go to fight in war again. The renaissance was soon to begin and Perseus would be one of the many up and coming minds during it. And so Perseus spent the next fifty years in peace at his manor. Studying, learning, training, and tending to his vineyard. Life was good for Perseus but not all things last.

**Hello everyone. I have done another war chapter. I fucking love these things. They are so fun to do. Lots of research on war though. Everything here is as close to accurate as I can get. Next time will be fifty years later. Perseus will come into the middle of the Polish-Teutonic war. That will be fun. Until then read and review.**


	9. Perseus' heritage

**Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy, July 1282**

Perseus was sitting in the study of his manor. It had only been two years since the death of Ivaylo. During this time Perseus had known peace. He wanted to have time without the tummult of war. Perseus had spent the last two years reading, writing, training and tending his vineyard.

During this time, Perseus finally had the opportunity to study why he was more powerful than most witchers. Even during his training as a witcher he had been stronger and faster than most humans. He was not quite as strong as a witcher then, but he was much stronger than humans. It would not be until a young woman stumbled on Perseus' land that he would get an inkling of what he could be.

**Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy, September 1283  
**

Zoe Nightshade ran from her pursuers. She had been separated from the rest of the hunt and was being pursued by a pack of hellhounds. Without the other hunters, she stood no chance of defeating the dozen strong pack. As she ran through an Italian vineyard, she tripped over a stone and fell into a path in the vineyard.

A shadow was cast over the hunter. Looking up she saw a man, dressed in chainmail and hardened leather, with two swords sheathed across his back, the hilts coming over his right shoulder. Perseus looked down on the seemingly young girl dressed in silver, then looked up toward the coming hounds.

As Perseus drew his silver sword he nodded for the girl to stay back. Dragging her weary body back, Zoe watched as the man moved with inhuman speed and began slaughtering the hellhounds. In only a few moments all that remained of the devil dogs was golden dust.

Perseus turned to the girl, but before he could say anything a shout was heard and an arrow was heading for the witcher. Turning at a speed even the hunters could not see, Perseus cut the arrow out of the air and aimed his sword at the girls in silver.

"Hello, I don't appreciate arrows being shot at me on my land and when I saved what appears to be your friend."

"Shut up. You filthy male pig."

"That wasn't very nice. Have you not heard that you show your host respect." As Perseus said this he sheathed his sword and looked perfectly at ease despite the thirty bows aimed at him. "Who is your leader so that we may speak."

At this a young girl stepped forward and motioned for the hunters to lower their bows. "I am Artemis and these are my hunters, boy. Why did you save Zoe. What were your intentions."

"Why would I not save someone in need, Milady. That is my duty on this world. I made a vow long ago and I will stick to that vow until I die."

Artemis was surprised by this. Many would not care for others and their problems. Many would simply continue on and go about their own wants and business. Artemis used her godly powers to see if this boy was a demigod. He had after all moved with inhuman speed.

As she used her power she could see the aura of the sea on the boy. Not only that but there seemed to be another power attached to him. Seeing that he was an anomaly to the godly world she asked to speak with Perseus in private. "May we speak in a private place. And what is your name?"

"I am Perseus of Novigrad. And yes we may speak in private, my manor is this way."

The hunters looked at Perseus in awe. They had all heard of the legendary witcher that protected the weak and innocent. They all had heard of the power that he held. With these thoughts Artemis and her hunters were lead to the witcher's manor. And it would be in those walls that Perseus would discover his heritage.

After entering the manor, Artemis ordered her hunters to wait in the main hall of the building. While the hunters waited Artemis and Perseus retired to Perseus' study. He silently waited for the goddess to begin talking now that they were in private.

"Do you who your father is, Perseus?"

Perseus was surprised by this question. He had never known or met his father, and with him having been transported to the past he feared he would never meet the man. "No I never met and was never told who my father was."

"I can sense the aura of the sea about you Perseus. There is only one being who has that power. Your father is Poseidon and you are a demigod."

"Not as much of a surprise as you would expect. When I began my witcher training my instructors were amazed by my natural abilities. I was also more powerful than most witchers who underwent the trials."

"Yes well you belong to our world Perseus."

"No."

"What? What do you mean no you arrogant boy." Artemis' eyes glowed with silver light as she said this. She was angered that this boy would dare refuse her. "You are a demigod and will serve the gods of Olympus."

"No. I am a servant to the people, to the weak and oppressed. I told you, Milady, I made a vow long ago and I shall keep it."

As Perseus said this Artemis' anger began to leave her and turn to grudging respect. In her mind, few males would make a vow and stick to it. Even fewer would brave the wrath of a goddess to keep it. "Perhaps I misjudged you Perseus. You would brave the wrath of a goddess of Olympus to keep your vow. I can respect that. I shall tell none of the gods of your existence. Perhaps, Perseus, we will meet again."

"Perhaps, Milady. Until then, fare well in your hunts."

"Yes, farewell Perseus."

With that the goddess left the study and took her hunters leaving the manor. Perseus would not see the hunters or Artemis for many years. But in that time he would study and explore his newfound heritage. He would spend many long days at the fountain of water in his courtyard.

**Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy, January 1284**

It had only been a few months since Perseus had met Artemis and her hunters. With the new knowledge of his father being Poseidon, Perseus had spent much of his time researching Poseidon and his children. From what Perseus had discovered, he should be able to control water and the earth themselves.

This lead Perseus to where he is now. He had spent much of the last two months practicing his abilities over water and earth. He wasn't making much progress as he only could control a few ounces of water and had no ability over earth yet. He was determined however and would spend much of his time practicing for the next five years.

**Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy,** **October 1285**

"Fucking shit. Why can't I get this to fucking work." Perseus shouted this as he attempted to get control over his earth abilities. Perseus could now lift the entire fountains worth of water and control it quite well. But he still had not gotten a grasp on his earth abilities.

For Perseus lifting water was simple, easy. To him it was like lifting a ten pound weight when you have been bodybuilding your whole life. The more water he tried to control the heavier the weight got. For his earth abilities though, it felt like he was trying to lift thousands of pounds.

It felt nearly impossible to the witcher. Once again attempting to connect with his earth abilities, Perseus began to feel the ground shake. It was only slight, a class one earthquake at most, but it was progress. Perseus had finally touched with his earth side.

**Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy, February 1287**

Perseus was in the courtyard of his manor once again training his demigod abilities. Now however, he was trying to integrate his water and earth abilities into his sword technique. It was a long and tenuous process for the witcher, and it was leaving him quite angry.

He was trying to take two things that he had learned and combine them. To do this he had to relearn both things in a new way. It wasn't quite working for him. Deciding it was time for a break, Perseus went into the manor to freshen up for dinner.

After finishing his food, Perseus went into his study and began to read the works of Plato. The Greek philosopher was one of Perseus' favorites. He had many insights that Perseus enjoyed and the philosopher's knowledge was one that inspired the witcher.

As Perseus read and pondered on the words of Plato, he began to think of his situation. He had been transported through time, but in doing so he had lost his mother and friends. He was saddened as he believed he would never see his mother again. And so he began to research immortality.

**Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy, March 1289**

For the past five years Perseus had been training in his demigod abilities. He had finally been able to get a fair control over water and could now manipulate it with great skill. He had learned that water greatly strengthened him when applied in large amounts. He had also discovered he could control other liquids if they were in large amounts. He had learned this when he had ripped the blood from a small squirrel killing it.

While he had progressed greatly in his ability with water he had not done so well in his ability with earth. He was able to cause a level five earthquake and that was about the extent of his ability. With him having learned of these abilities and now having proficiency in them he had begun to implement them in his fighting style, using them alongside his blades and signs.

Besides his training of his abilities and reworking his fighting style, Perseus had also continued his studies in math, science, art, literature, and his newest addition, Greek mythology. His research into Greek mythology had shown the being who had sent him back in time. His final conclusion was that it was Kronos the titan of time.

With Perseus now knowing who took his life and family from him, he was pissed. In fact pissed does not even begin to describe his feelings. He was so fucking angry he could tear a dozen men in half. Perseus now knew who he wanted to destroy more than any he had ever wanted to destroy.

It was in this moment that Perseus made the second most important vow of his life. He vowed that if he ever met his grandfather, he would tear him to pieces. He had been raised to kill to destroy. He was the butcher, the destroyer, the slayer. None could stand before him and live. Why would Kronos be any different.

With his discovery Perseus continued to research all schools of learning, from warfare, tactics, and swordplay, to science, math, and art. Perseus would be one of the most intelligent beings to ever live. His knowledge and wisdom would rival that of Athena. His prowess on the battlefield would rival Ares. And his power would rival the titans themselves.

It would be this research that Perseus would make his next biggest discovery, immortality. His research had paid off and Perseus was excited of his discovery. Perseus discovered that because his blood was that of a god, when it mixed with the mutagens used for a witcher, it enhanced it. This enhancing of his blood made the witcher effectively immortal. He found he could still die by blades, as seen in his one man fight against Nilfgaard, but he would not age.

He discovered this because even a witcher would begin to show signs of age after almost two decades. Yet Perseus still looked to be eighteen. He had not aged a day in the last seventeen years. With this discovery Perseus was ecstatic, he could see his mother again, have his revenge against Kronos, and help the world forever.

Putting down his notes, Perseus left his study and went into the courtyard to train with his blade. Drawing his steel sword he began refining his style. Many had called Perseus' style near perfect, but to him, a master, it was far from that. To Perseus it needed much work and refinement. Even if he could kill dozens of men in seconds he wanted his ability to be as perfect as possible.

**Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy, April 1295  
**

Six years had passed since Perseus' discoveries. He had trained much in that time, gaining great control over his water affinity. His earth affinity was better, yet he could only cause an earthquake of level seven. He had stayed away from conflicts for the last fifteen years. This time of peace had been welcomed by the witcher. He began to see why Geralt had desired this peace for so long.

Perseus knew that his career in warfare was not finished however. He would one day have to go out and defend the weak and oppressed. He could not go against his vow. He had made that promise long ago and would stick with it until he died. To the witcher his word and honor meant everything.

His vow would take him through many wars and conflicts throughout history. Despite this, however, Perseus was still human, and like all humans he enjoyed his freetime. Perseus would stay at his manor for another two and a half decades. During this time he studied and learned as the renaissance had just begun in Italy.

Knowledge that was lost during the fall of the holy Roman empire had returned and Perseus was able to study it. Because he lived in Italy and because he had the ability to read and write, Perseus had access to much more information than most. It wouldn't be until thirteen thirty that Perseus would go to war again.

**Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy, August 1330**

Perseus had known of the war to the north for four years now. No longer could he sit ideally by and watch the people destroy each other. Packing his gear, Perseus would ride north and offer his blade to the conflict. Entrusting the manor to the care of his servants, Perseus saddled his horse, through his bag over it, and rode out to meet his fate.

He would ride to the north, to Poland. And it would be in Poland that he would fight, once again for the weak and innocent. He would fight for the Polish in what would come to be known as the Polish-Teutonic War. And it would be in this war that his powers as a demigod would be first used to kill.

**Hey guys, another update, yay. This is more of an exposition and explain shit chapter, so kinda boring and short. I didn't like writing it so yeah. I did like the scene with Artemis though. She's fucking awesome. Anyway next time will be the Polish Teutonic war. That will be fun. After that we may have a time skip. I don't know. Other than that read and review.**


	10. Throughout history part 3:Poland

**Poland, October 1330 **

The cries of the dying could be heard around Perseus as he stood on the battlefield. He had arrived in the north just in time for a counterattack by the Polish and Lithuanians. Siding with the Polish, Perseus had spent this fight cutting down the Teutonic knights. His steel blade stained with the blood of his enemies.

This fight had become intense, with both sides losing many soldiers. It was a hope by the Polish that it would end the war. Perseus was dragged from these thoughts by a war cry and a battleaxe aimed for his head. Dodging forward and left to flank his enemy, Perseus tore his blade through the knight's side.

Much of the fighting had been like this for the witcher. He had utterly dominated all in his path. None of the knights could stand before the demigod witcher. As two more knights approached, Perseus used his demigod abilities and viciously tore the blood from the knight on the left. The one on the right he simply stabbed in the throat with his blade.

Even with the powerful witcher fighting on the side of the Polish, the battle would only end in a stalemate. It would not be the end of the war however. Perseus would still have several years of fighting before the conflict would end. It would be during this conflict that he would once again see mankind's desire to take.

**Poland, November 1330**

While the counterattack of the Polish and Lithuanians had resulted in a tentative peace, and many of the Polish territories taken by the Teutonic knights had been returned. Despite this however, the fighting still continued even if it was far lighter than before.

This brings us to Perseus' current situation. He was once again fighting on the front lines against the Teutonic knights. As the witcher carved his way through the knights, he saw an odd sight. One of the knights wielded a seemingly glowing bronze sword.

As Perseus and the odd knight engaged each other, Perseus realized the man before him was not normal. The man was one of the few able to keep up with Perseus in a duel. It was in this moment that Perseus realized the man was not normal for he must be a demigod.

"Who are you boy." Perseus asked as he slashed at his enemy. "I am Conrad, knight of the Teutonic order, son of Ares. Who are you to challenge me." After the son of Ares finished his short giving of titles, Perseus laughed and then responded to the demigod's confused look.

"You have so few titles boy. I am Perseus of Novigrad, last of the witchers, son of Poseidon, the Butcher, the Destroyer, defender of innocents, defeater of armies, leader of rebels. I am the Undying."

At this revelation of who he was truly fighting, Conrad grew fearful. Nevertheless he raised his sword and charged the witcher. As the two traded blows back and forth it was clear as to who was the greater fighter. To Conrad, Perseus seemed to fight like one of the gods. To Perseus, Conrad was better than the mortals he was used to fighting, but he was nowhere near the strength to fight an army.

As Perseus dodged the demigod's attacks he soon saw an opening on Conrad's left side. Dodging the boy's blade and swinging past his shield, Perseus cut the demigod's left arm clean off. Screaming in agony the demigod had no time to block Perseus' blade as it pierced his heart.

Withdrawing the blade from his opponent, Perseus continued the fight against the knights. His walk across the battlefield lead him to some of his allies being overwhelmed by the enemy knights. Charging in, his blade shining from the sunlight, Perseus lived up to his titles and butchered and destroyed the knights in his path. Soon none remained, but the war was far from over.

**Poland, March 1331**

Perseus was in a meeting with the king of Poland, Władysław I. The king had had great luck with his forces against the Teutonic knights in the last few months of fighting. Even with this luck however, the war was still a stalemate between the two forces. The meeting Perseus was currently in was to decide of the best positions to attack.

"We must strike swiftly and banish these bastards from our land." King Władysław said. "The Teutonic order has caused much death in my country. As well as taking our land. I will not stand for it."

As the king began his rant Perseus sighed. While it was true that the Teutonic order had killed and plundered the Polish, it only happened because Władysław would not pay them for being his mercenaries in a previous war. Perseus simply stayed to the side and watched as the king ranted and raved about the knights.

Soon the king stopped his rant and in a simple action ordered Perseus to the Northeastern front. Perseus would be in this area for the next six months and would partake in many battles. It would be the legendary battle of Płowce of that September, however, that would be the most important.

**Poland, July 1331**

The fighting had continued. Perseus had been positioned by the king personally and had been sent to the east front. Some of the heaviest fighting was being seen here and Perseus was in the thick of it. Many had died for this petty war.

Even as he thought this Perseus cut down another knight in his path. The battlefields that Perseus had walked in this war had been chaotic. Because he was now in western civilization, some of the combatants in this war were demigods. Perseus had faced mostly sons of Ares and Athena.

His name had come to be known among the demigods. Because he mostly left out his title as son of Poseidon, the demigods believed him to be an extremely powerful mortal. With his killing of his enemy demigods Perseus had gained a new title, Slayer of Demigods.

Speaking of demigods, we see Perseus' next opponent, a son of Zeus and one of the most powerful of demigods. The fight that the two would have would be a legendary battle that not even the mist could cover all of it. To a mortal's eyes it would be two powerful warriors fighting seemingly inhuman.

Perseus saw his next opponent, a young man, standing at about six foot two, and wielding twin glowing bronze blades. Perseus, seeing his opponent duel wielding, reached over his right shoulder and drew his second blade. Now he was ready for a true fight.

No words were said between the two warriors. In a sudden blur of motion the demigod charged Perseus. The four blades of the two combatants clashed over and over again, sending sparks with each devastating hit. This was a fight truly worthy of children of the big three.

As several minutes of the two fighting went by, neither could find an opening to defeat the other. It seemed as if neither would win. Bringing the sword in his left hand into an overhead blow, Perseus attempted to stab the demigod with his right blade. Moving faster than the human eye could see the demigod blocked both strikes at once.

Using both his swords at once, Perseus began an astonishing amount of blows against the son of Zeus. As the blades clanged against each other once again, Perseus brought his right sword in a powerful overhead attack, forcing the demigod to block with both blades. Using this opportunity, Perseus brought his left blade around for a killing blow.

At the last second the demigod disconnected their blades and jumped back, dodging the strike. The two face each other, each with their twin blades in a ready position. Once again Perseus charged and began repeatedly attacking his enemy. Soon the demigod was overwhelmed by the witcher's quick and powerful blows and, in his desperation, summoned lightning against the witcher.

Perseus jumped back dodging the lightning. Even after doing this the demigod came flying through the smoke from the lightning and used both of his weapons in a powerful downward slash. Blocking both blades Perseus could see that this demigod was a match for him. Knowing this he used a power he had not used in quite some time. The signs.

Using the Aard sign, which he was a master of, Perseus blew the demigod back and charged in slashing his blades like a madman. Disarming the son of Zeus of his left blade with a simple hand gesture and sign, Perseus than swung both of his swords from left to right. Blocking both blades, the son of Zeus knew he had met his match.

Disconnecting his left blade, Perseus brought it up and severed the head off his enemy. Kicking the headless corpse down, Perseus looked at the demigod that had given him a true fight. He said a few simple words to honor this worthy foe.

"Rest well in the afterlife, young hero. Know that you were a worthy challenge to Perseus of Novigrad."

His words of honor said, the witcher continued his path through the battlefield. The son of Zeus, who Perseus would later come to learn was named Ivan, would not be the only challenging foe he would face in his life. For Perseus would one day face Kronos himself.

**Brześć Kujawski, September, 1331**

The battle of Płowce had just begun, with Perseus right in the middle of it. The Teutonic order had had a German army which had attacked the polish with seven thousand men. Against the Polish' forty thousand men, it was next to nothing. The battle was in the Polish' favor.

As the fight went on Perseus looked to all the suffering and death around him. All of this fighting because a king did not pay someone for a job. To Perseus it was pathetic. He wished that there would be a day where humans wouldn't kill each other for such petty things. He knew however that this may never happen.

Shaking off his philosophical thinking, Perseus charged into the fight, his steel blade hacking and slashing. If the Polish could win this battle than the war could be turned in their favor. Perseus charged forward, his sword flashing as it killed man after man. He needed to win this fight, he could not allow the innocents to suffer any more because of this war.

Perseus made his violent way through the Teutonic knights. Any that got in his way fell in gruesome and violent ways. Some were decapitated, others eviscerated, and some were delimbed, in the end all that got in the witcher's way were killed. In a matter of hours the battle was over and the ground behind the witcher was covered in the blood, guts, heads, limbs, and corpses of his kills.

The battle was not over however, even though the Polish had successfully defended Brześć Kujawski, the Teutonic order had sent one third of their army from Płowce. To counter this, the king had decided to attack with his army in a full frontal assault.

After only a few days respite, Perseus continued what would come to be known as the battle of Płowce. As the armies of Poland and the Teutonic order met in a clash of epic proportions, Perseus charged, blade singing, and blood boiling. This battle was legendary and the witcher would make sure the Polish would win it.

Perseus killed all in his path, fighting his way to the enemy general. Any knights or enemy troops in his path fell, their blood coating his sword. After three hours of fighting his way through enemies Perseus stood before the Teutonic general and his military council. Looking to the men Perseus pointed his sword at them in challenge.

"General of the Teutonic knights, I challenge you to single combat, surrender or die."

"I will not surrender boy." Saying this the general drew his sword and lunged at the witcher. The swords of the two warriors began to clang together as the two engaged. Both of their blades seemed to be blurs as the two fought with reckless abandon. However, not even the skilled general could hold up against the legendary witcher.

Simply dodging many of the generals strikes, Perseus eventually grew tired of the fight. Clashing their blades together, Perseus pulled away and moving to the right flank of the general brought his blade in an upward strike, severing the general's right hand. The general screamed in pain as Perseus held him at sword point. In only three hours the Polish had defeated a third of the Teutonic forces and captured their leader.

The battle was not over however, as another third of the Teutonic forces had heard the sounds of battle and had come to aid their comrades. The battle continued shortly after it had ended in full swing once again. The battle would last until night fell and although the Polish would win the battle and drive the enemy back to Thorn it would not be a clear victory.

The Polish would suffer many losses and would not destroy the enemy, thus the war would continue. It would end by the next year with the order taking back some land and the two sides going into an armistice. With the war ending shortly after this battle Perseus would take his reward for his part, a simple five thousand gold coins, and return home to Italy.

****Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, **Italy, July 1332**

Perseus had finally returned home. He had used the coin that he had earned in the last war to return home and make additions to the manor. It had been a long and troubling time for our hero in this last war. A war he saw as unjust. With the end of it Perseus was happy to be home.

Heading to his study, Perseus sat down and once again began his research. One could not fault Perseus for his desire of knowledge and power. He had become a master of war and his magic, the signs, although he rarely used it in battle. He was now however, deeply interested in the demigods that he had fought in the war that had given him a challenge.

He new demigods were powerful, but to be able to take on a demigod witcher, even one who was holding back, was impressive. After finishing his studies, Perseus went down to the newest addition to the manor, a forge. He had hired a blacksmith to teach him the art of forging, simply because Perseus wished to work and repair his own weapons and armor. And so he began learning his new skill, waiting for something interesting to happen.

**Alright, one of my shortest chapters yet. This one had a couple of fun fight scenes, but I never knew describing sword fighting could be so hard. I'll try and have a chapter ready for next week but we'll see. Also I am working on the next addition to the darkverse but I don't know if I want to finish this first or not, mabye i'll have a little cameo or something next chapter. Also you guys are great at reviewing and helped me with stuff I missed, like dates, so thank you for your help. Until next time, read and review.**


	11. Hundred and some year break and Columbus

****Savolvano Verolzano Bripoli, Italy, May 1432  
****

Perseus had spent the last one hundred years studying as knowledge became more available. He had studied everything he could from blacksmithing to science and math. Knowledge had become something that he greatly treasured. He had a massive library in his manor filled with thousands of books. He had met with some of the greatest minds of the time and had learned from them.

Besides his accumulation of knowledge, Perseus had also spent the last century participating in more wars and honing his combat abilities. His control over water was incredible. While it was not at the level of his father it was powerful, he could sense massive bodies of water. The smallest he had ever sensed being a large puddle made by rain. He could control the liquid in living organisms, though not to a degree where he could make living things bleed from their pores. It was more of the thing blowing up in a shower of blood and gore.

Besides that Perseus had continued hunting monsters, although now he hunted monsters of the Greek variety. Most of the jobs he had gotten had been from demigods living in camps and wanting protection. The money the witcher made from these jobs, wars, and his vineyard made him a very rich man indeed.

To Perseus his last hundred years had become boring and dull. All he did was fight, train, study, and tend to his vineyard. If he was honest his vineyard was the thing he enjoyed most, the peace. Despite the boredom he felt he still went out and fought to protect the innocent. He saw it as his duty, as a famous uncle once said, "With great power comes great responsibility." And while Perseus did not know this quote he lived by it.

Looking out the window of his study, Perseus looked over his vineyard. It had grown in the last century and made even more of a profit for the witcher. He simply loved looking at it and its beauty, it was one of the few things that never got boring for him, no matter how much he looked at it.

Turning away from the view, Perseus went down to the dining hall to eat supper. As he ate, he pondered on all that he had done and learned, after all he had lived a hundred and some odd years, he had a lot of knowledge to pull from. In all that time he had learned quite possibly the most a single mortal man had learned up until that point. He was a genius not only in science, math, and language, but also in art, history, and philosophy.

Finishing his supper, Perseus went for a walk along the vineyard grounds. It had become a habit for him to take a stroll through his vineyard every night after supper. The bueaty of not only the vineyard, but also the rolling Italian hills beyond kept the witcher at peace.

Now many may be wondering why Perseus was not off in another war. The simple answer was that he had just returned home from his latest war. He had participated in the siege of Thessalonica and had only returned two years previously to his home for much needed rest and peace.

Despite this he new he would have to go back out to the wars and death of humanity. He saw it all as petty and disgraceful. Why do humans fight and kill each other simply for land, greed, and other petty things. He could see wars for freedom and even for love, but for money, power, and glory? All he could ask was why.

**Milan, Italy, January 1490**

Perseus was meeting with his good friend Leonardo da Vinci. The two had met only eight years before and as both were scientists, engineers, philosophers, and more, they had become great friends. Leonardo would often visit Perseus' manor when time allowed. And Perseus would visit the young inventor whenever he was not off at war.

While normally Perseus would meet his friend in Florence at the inventor's home, Leonardo currently had a project here in Milan. He had wrote a letter ahead of time that had warned Leonardo of his arrival. Now he just had to find the home that Leonardo was staying in Temporarily.

Now you may wonder why da Vinci never wrote of Perseus. It is simple his friend new what he was, and because of this and Perseus' request, he never wrote about the witcher or his doings. Perseus was visiting the man for advise and to see if Leonardo knew more of an expedition that was to occur in Spain. Knocking on the inventor's door, Perseus waited for an answer.

"Perseus my friend it is good to see you." Leonardo said as he opened the door and saw the witcher.

"Yes it is good to see you as well. Leonardo I have heard of an expedition that is being organized in Spain. I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"Yes I have. Come in and I will share what I know of this expedition." With that Perseus went into his friends temporary home and the two took a seat.

"Now Leonardo, what do you know?"

"Well nothing is certain yet, but a young man in Spain has been asking for funding so he can find a way across the Atlantic to the Indies."

"Really, that is quite an expedition my friend. What is this man's name?"

"He is called, Christopher Columbus. He is quite a visionary young man."

"Where can I find him?"

"He is a Spaniard my friend."

"Thank you Leonardo, you have been a great help. Now what have you been working on lately?"

And so it was that Perseus would leave to go with Columbus on his legendary expedition. In the meantime however he spoke with his friend on many topics, ranging from inventions and engineering, to art and philosophy. It was always fun for the witcher to have a friend who could challenge his intellect with amazing questions.

**Santa Maria, Spain, August 1492**

Perseus had found the expedition that was leaving from Spain to find a new route to the Indies. He wanted to join with the expedition as his boredom had grown. He had spoken with the leader, Christopher Columbus. The man had agreed to take the witcher as long as he protected the ship and crew from harm. You never could be too careful. The witcher had agreed and they were soon to set sail.

To Perseus, everything Leonardo had said about Columbus was quite accurate. The man was quite the visionary. He had determined that if a route through the Atlantic to the Indies could be found, the people of Spain could share in the wealth of the Indies. It was quite the dream and vision.

Casting his thoughts away, the witcher boarded the ship and prepared for his journey to the west. He would be apart of the expedition that would merge the old and new worlds. He would be one of the first men to set foot in the Americas that came from Europe.

**Santa Maria, Atlantic Ocean, August 1492**

It had only been two weeks since they had left Spain. In that time Perseus had grown accustomed to life on a ship and had gotten to know the crew members. Besides the Santa Maria there were two other smaller ships known as the Pinta and Santa Clara, which was nicknamed the Nina.

As of now the small fleet was heading to the Canary Islands to restock supplies and repair the ships. After their stop in the Islands they would once again continue west for the Indies.

The three ships were making good time on their journey west. It was estimated that they would arrive in the Indies in only a few months. Little did the crew and Columbus know, there was a landmass in their way. A landmass that would come to be known as the Americas.

**Canary Islands, September 1492**

The small fleet had finally arrived at the Canary Islands. As the ships were being restocked and repaired, Perseus explored the port that he found himself in. 'It is curious', he thought, 'I have been all over the world, from the coast of Asia and the island of Japan to the coast of Spain and of France. And yet, I have never seen a place quite like this.'

To Perseus the beauty of the Islands could rival that of Italy. It was one of the most beautiful and inspiring places he had been. But, all things must come to an end. It was nearly time for them to depart again and Perseus needed to get back to the ship. Turning back he went to the docks and boarded the Santa Maria.

Soon the ship cast off and continued its journey through the Atlantic. Perseus sat in his cabin below deck and pondered. Pulling out a simple journal he began writing his experiences. He had, for nearly the last two hundred years been keeping a journal. After finishing his documentation he laid down for some much needed rest.

**Guanahani/San Salvador (Present day Bahamas), October 1492**

Columbus and a party of men had gone ashore. Columbus had given Perseus command of the rest of the men and he used this time to prepare a camp on the shore of the island. Columbus called it San Salvador, Holy Savior. Perseus thought it laughable that Columbus would name an island that could be inhabited.

For the next several months the fleet would travel these islands. Eventually they would split up and lose the Santa Maria. To Perseus it was all a blur that he could care less about. Although he did enjoy the time they engaged the Indians, as Columbus called them, in a short fight. Other than that Perseus could care less about the journey. When he returned home however he would go off to war once again.

**Alright shortest chapter yet. I know its short but there are reasons for this. First I worked tens all this week and today, second I hate this chapter and its meant to be a filler chapter. In other words, a who gives a fuck chapter. Perseus will be going back to war in the next chapter, after that he may take a break. Then again he just got a hundred plus year one. Anyway read and review.**


	12. First Italian war and death of a legend

**Italy, October 1494**

After Perseus had returned to his manor in Italy, word had reached him of an invasion from France into Italy. He had immediately gathered up his weapons and gear and had gone to aid the army that would defend Italy. To Perseus Italy was his home. He had lived in many location, but Italy was where he had lived the longest.

This brings us to the here and now. Perseus stood with the rest of the defenders of Italy. They were all prepared to fight and die to defend their country, they would make the french regret invading. Perseus drew his steel blade and prepared for his next fight.

The fortress he stood in was known as the fortress of Mordano. For those not versed in history the fort was besieged and the Italian forces within refused to surrender. With that the french would bombard the fort and take it as their own.

As the bombardment began, Perseus and many of the other fighters realized what would happen to them. The french would slaughter them and take the fort because of their refusal to surrender. Taking several men with him Perseus and ten others were able to flee through the sewer system beneath the fort. The rest were not so lucky.

As the french bombardment ended and the true fight began, the Italian forces had no hope of victory. All were slaughtered and the fort fell into the hands of the french. The first Italian war had begun. And it had begun with a french victory.

**Italy, March 1495**

The league of Venice had been formed and Perseus was a part of it. The league had one objective, to drive the french out of Italy. The french had taken much of the country, including Rome. The league would make sure that they left, and that they left with many dead.

Perseus had joined so that he could help those who would drive the french out of Italy. Many major groups had joined the league. From the King of Sicily, to the republic of Venice, the people of the Italian peninsula had banded together to fight a common enemy. Never had the countries of Europe banded together in such a way. The league was the first such alliance, but it would not be the last.

An army was being raised by the league under the command of condottiero Francesco II Gonzaga, Marquess of Mantua. Perseus had joined this army to help the Italian people defend their, and his own, country. He would partake in many fights against the french. Starting with the battle of Fornovo.

**19 miles southwest of Parma, July 1495**

Perseus was in the midst of battle. The battle had been about to turn to the Italians favor, until some of the soldiers left their assigned posts and turned the battle into a bloodbath. The reason these men had left their posts was to loot the french baggage train. This baggage train had all the spoils of war from Italy that the french had taken.

Perseus was in the center of the bloodbath. His steel sword swinging through the air. With every swing of his sword, Perseus' enemies were either killed or wounded. He was merciless in his killing, none of these invaders would survive his wrath.

As Perseus cut his way through the enemy, he came upon something he did not expect, a son of Hades. Perseus had never fought a son of Hades and the fight that he was about to enter would be a fight to remember. The son of Hades walked forward, his black sword seeming to absorb light.

"I am Girard Crozier, son of Hades. Who am I facing? So that I may know the man that I am about to kill."

"I am Perseus of Novigrad."

"A simple title, and yet I know that name. You participated in several wars. You must be immortal. You will be a great kill."

To Perseus it was sad that his name was no longer associated with the title of witcher. The world did not know what a witcher was anymore. They had become fairy tales, stories to tell children. No longer were they known as the fierce warriors who hunted monsters. How sad.

Bringing his blade around to block the dark sword of Girard, the two began a dance of death. With each hit of their swords against each other, a loud clang was heard. The strength of these two was amazing, and to the few soldiers who could watch the fight, they were amazed that the two's swords did not break.

Perseus moved his steel blade in an overhead swipe, only to have it blocked by Girard. It was increadible, the young french demigod could keep up with the witcher's lightning fast attacks and movements. As the two continued to fight the few soldiers, both Italian and french, could only see the blurs that the two had become.

Perseus went on the offensive, attacking everywhere he could. Attacks to the head, the torso, arms, legs, even the feet and hands. All of it was blocked by the demigod's black blade. As Perseus went for a stab at the demigod's torso, Girard dodged and swung his sword, scoring a small cut on the witcher's cheek.

The two disengaged, and Perseus brought his left hand up to the small cut. He was surprised, it had been a long time since anyone, demigod or otherwise, had scored a blow on him.

"You have talent, to be able to get even a small cut. It is impressive."

"Thank you, now die, Perseus of Novigrad."

The demigod charged Perseus and swung his sword at the witcher. As the demigod went on the offensive he tried everything to break through Perseus' defenses. But nothing that he did would work. It was like the witcher could read his mind. 'This man is incredible, to be able to have such good skill with a blade. I have trained all my life and yet I can not hit him.'

As the demigod continued his assault, Perseus noticed a flaw that would soon end the demigod. 'When he blocks my overhead blows, he is not ready for a punch or kick. That will cost him.' Swinging his blade over head with one hand, the witcher punched with the other. And the demigod, not expecting such an assault, was caught in a death trap.

As the witcher's fist connected, he pulled his blade back and stabbed it forward, right into Girard's chest. The world seemed to stand still for a few seconds, and then Girard looked down. In his chest was the steel sword of the witcher. Looking back up at the witcher he could only nod his head, impressed by the witcher's skill and ability.

Ripping his blade out of the body of the son of Hades, Perseus looked around at the raging battle. He was saddened by the loss of life for both sides. Caught in his moment of philosophy, Perseus almost did not notice that the two sides were retreating.

The french had been pushed back onto a hilltop and both the french and Italian armies were making camp. It was over, for now at least. And during the fighting the Italian army had been able to take back the money and spoils that had been taken from them. Now it was a waiting game.

**Italy, August 1498**

It had been three years since the battle of Fornovo. During this time the Italian army had attacked the french as they fled Italy by land. In that time many had died, but there had been no massive battles like that of Fornovo. In the end the Italians had regained most of the spoils and the french had been pushed out of Italy.

This small victory came at a cost however, as the Italian army had lost twice as many men as the french army. With the french now out of the country, Perseus had returned to his vineyard and his servants. This latest war had shown him the brutality of man's newest weapons. Firearms and artillery were coming to be more used than blades. And so Perseus decided to train a skill witchers had been famous for to a new level. He would train his arrow deflection skills so that he could deflect bullets.

He began by having one of his servants who had fought in the war fire a gun at a target. After getting a feel for how fast the bullet would travel he then had his servant fire past him. Once he was used to that he tried hitting the bullet. Then he had the servant shoot right at him. Within weeks, he could block the bullet quite easily.

Even after coming home, the demigods always wanted the witcher for hunting monsters. Because of his background in monster hunting, he readily accepted these contracts and would hunt the beasts for the demigods. As of now, he was hunting a large group of cyclopes that had killed many demigods and had been stirring up trouble in the region.

The cyclopes were reported to be about five miles from the witcher's own manor. So he went out to deal with them. Coming close to the area where the cyclopes were last reported, the witcher looked for evidence of where they could have gone. He quickly found it, several tracks leading to a large cave.

Drawing his silver sword, the witcher entered the cave. And as he entered a large wooden club swung and hit him in the chest. The witcher went flying out of the cave and into a tree. As he landed in pain, five cyclopes exited the cave. There was the one that had hit him, wielding a club. Two were unarmed and the last two had metal chains wrapped around their arms and hands.

Standing and picking up his silver sword, the witcher readied himself for a fight. The cyclopes with the club charged him, and simply dodging the large monster, the witcher cut the cyclopes' arm off. The monster looked at its now stump in surprise, even as the witcher stabbed it through the stomach and ripped his blade clean through, killing the monster.

The other four looked in surprise at the easy death of their comrade and all charged the witcher. Perseus easily dodged all of the beasts strikes. As he dodged one of the chains, he grabbed the chain, and in a great feat of strength, redirected the beast's strike into one of the other monsters.

The monster was hit with all the power of a cyclopes' punch and was knocked unconscious. With that Perseus quickly severed the head of the cyclopes with chains that he had used. As it fell, disintegrating into gold dust he turned to the last two. He charged the remaining one with chains, and dodging its strikes, cut a long diagonal cut through its chest.

As the monster fell into two pieces he turned to the remaining one. It charged him hoping for an advantage, only for him to use the Aard sign on it. This stopped it charge, and using his ability over water, Perseus ripped all water from it body. It blew up in a huge explosion, throwing blood and gore all over.

Perseus walked to the final one that had been knocked unconscious. He took his silver blade and severed all the limbs from the monster in a bloody fashion. Then he cut open the monsters head. This turned it to the golden dust monsters were known for.

His job completed, Perseus walked to the camp of the demigods that had hired him. He was paid in simple gold coins. Having been paid the witcher returned to his manor. Once there he found a messenger waiting for him. This was a message he had dreaded, the message that Geralt of Rivia was on his deathbed.

**Geralt's vineyard, August 1498**

Geralt layed on his bed, weak and dying. Perseus and Ciri were the only two there, the only two friends from so long ago left to say goodbye to the old witcher. Both were saddened at the state of their friend and father figure. This was to be their last goodbye.

"I always knew this day would come. We can't all live forever." As Geralt finished this sentence he went into a fit of coughs.

"I wondered which of us would die first Geralt. Never thought it would be you."

"Well not all of us are immortal, Perseus."

"Goodbye Geralt." Both Ciri and Perseus said this as the old witcher began to draw his last breaths.

"Goodbye you two, and... always remember... the oaths...you... made." As Geralt said this he passed into the afterlife. The legendary witcher, the butcher of Blaviken, Geralt of Rivia had died. For Perseus it was a dark day as Perseus had looked up to the witcher. He had made Geralt his role model. Not only that but he had been one of Perseus' best friends.

Perseus looked to Ciri, who still looked as young as she did two centuries ago, and thought of what he should say to her. "Ciri, I..." He stopped not knowing what he should say to the only other remaining witcher. Luckily for him, he would not need to say anything.

"Perseus, you don't need to say anything. Both of us were his friends and family. And you and I are all that remain of the witchers of old. And you are the true last of the witchers."

"What do you mean, Ciri?"

"I am leaving this realm once again Perseus. I cannot remain in only one realm. It is my duty to protect as many worlds as I can."

"So be it. In that case, I suppose this is our goodbye as well."

"No, we may meet again. Until then though, farewell, Perseus of Novigrad."

"Farewell, Ciri."

With that, Ciri formed a portal and left their world. Perseus turned and left the room going to close the last of Geralt's affairs. The old witcher had left Ciri the property and his weapons. For Perseus he had left gold and silver as well as the old man's armor.

Perseus had Geralt buried next to Triss, who had died of old age. She had given up immortality to be with Geralt. Now the two would be together, in death, just as they had been in life. As Geralt's body was lowered into the grave, Perseus stood there. He shed no tears, his friend had died a peaceful death, a death Geralt had wanted.

With the service over, Perseus turned and left the area. He would do as Geralt had said. He would remember the vow he had taken and he would never forget his friend. He would never forget Geralt of Rivia. And so it was that Perseus of Novigrad became the last witcher of Earth.

**Geralt has finally died. So for those of you who ask, sorcerers and sorceresses take a potion to stay young. Triss would only take enough to keep up with Geralt in age and die at around the same time. And yes witchers do age, Perseus is a special case. Ciri will be showing up again, and she is immortal like Perseus, she found this in another dimension. Last thing, for those of you who didn't know, I have released the next installment of the darkverse, The vengeful hunter. There will eventually be a crossover between my fics. Other than that read and review.**


	13. Visions of the future

**Please read AN at the bottom. Its important.**

**Italy, January 1500**

The sixteenth century had begun. Perseus had returned to his manor after the death of his old friend and mentor Geralt. He had mourned for the old witcher for the last few years, but now it was time to get back to work.

Perseus had heard from many civilians of a strange cave just a few miles south of his manor. According to the civilians the cave made strange noises and would glow a dark blue. And so, Perseus decided to investigate this cave.

Walking through the countryside, Perseus searched for the strange cave that he had heard of. According to many that had told him of it, they had experienced visions and seen many things that they did not understand. He wanted to get to the bottom of it.

As Perseus walked through the rolling hills to the cave, he pondered on what could be there. Was it some form of monster or witch? Was it a deity or a demon? He hoped that whatever it was, it could be killed or at the very least, fought against and defeated.

Soon the witcher came upon the cave. It glowed with an unnatural, dark, blueish-black light. Perseus drew his silver sword and entered the cave. He walked through the cave, the only light allowing him to see being the dark blue light. Soon he came to the center of the cave and in the center was a massive blue orb.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"It is what can tell you your fate."

Perseus spun around to face three old hags. The one standing in the center held an eyeball. These three were legends among the Greeks and their mythology. They were the three Fates.

"The Fates, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Perseus. We are here to show you the future. Your future, yet not your future."

"What the fuck does that mean."

"You shall soon see. Approach the sphere."

With that Perseus sheathed his blade and walked to the sword. As his right hand touched the sphere, there was a great flash of light and then he began to see visions. He could tell that these visions were otherworldly as he viewed them.

He first saw himself, although dressed differently. This Perseus wore a long, Victorian style coat and wore a tricorne hat. In his right hand he held a sword that seemed to be made from multiple metals, and in his left he held a flintlock pistol. The tricorne wearing Perseus was slaying some form of beasts, his eyes filled with insanity.

The next vision was even more strange to the witcher. This version of him had white, unruly hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat and had a large broadsword on his back. In his hands were two handguns and he could be seen firing the two weapons into a horde of demons.

Next he saw a version of him in simple clothes. No weapons appeared to be on him. However, even as Perseus thought this the vision of him shifted form, turning into a large demon. This demon inflicted pure terror, Perseus could feel it, even through a vision.

Once again the vision shifted, and Perseus saw the strangest him yet. This version was dressed in black chrome-like armor and had eyes that were sulfuric yellow. In his right hand he held a silver, metal cylinder. Even as Perseus watched the vision pressed a button on the cylinder and a red blade appeared.

The visions shifted to an image that Perseus could feel was more malevolent than any of the others as he looked into the visions black and white eyes. This him stood tall, six feet, and held a massive greatsword in the style of a claymore. This sword was longer than any blade the witcher had seen before. Its blade was five and a half feet long and was eight inches wide at the base of the blade. With the hilt added, the sword was taller than the Perseus in the vision. It was not made entirely of metal however, it was some form of bone and metal alloy, and was tinted red. The sword glowed red/black with unholy power.

And finally, Perseus came to the final vision, he himself stood with the five others, fighting together. As quickly as he had seen these images they vanished from his mind, leaving him in the cave once again.

"What was that? What the fuck was that?" Perseus yelled as the blue light began to fade. He turned around to glare at the Fates once again yelling out his question. For a moment the four beings stood in silence. Then the fates spoke.

"There are many realities beside this one Perseus. What you saw was yourself, but not yourself."

"You mean I saw me in these other realities, other dimensions."

"Precisely."

"Why were we fighting together in the last one? What entity would need that many, well, me's to fight?"

"I'm afraid we cannot answer that Perseus. We can only show you what is to be, not tell you how to prepare for it."

"How could you show me this anyway?"

"We are fate itself, Perseus. We are one of the few constants throughout the dimensions."

"So what do I do now?"

"Continue with your life Perseus, but prepare for the coming storm. That is the reason we have shown you these visions. So that you can be ready."

"So be it. Thank you for your assistance. No matter how useless it is."

With that the witcher left the cave, even as the fates seemingly vanished. He trudged back up the path to his manor. Was what he had seen reality, or the Fates fucking with him. He could not tell right now. However, something told him he should take the Fates advise.

**North American East coast, 1540  
**

Forty years have passed since Perseus had met the Fates and had his visions. In that time he had come to the Americas and taken some property. Here he built a manor, similar to his manor in Italy.

This manor stood in an area not far from what would come to be known as Manhattan. Perseus stood in his future, or past depending on how one looks at it, home land.

While Perseus saw Italy as his home, he couldn't help but see this land as his home as well. He lived as part of both country's. They were both his home. He could not let one or the other go. He loved them both too much.

He had come here to see his original homeland. To him it was as beautiful as the rolling hills of Italy. The great wooded forests of what would be the future new England. He had built his manor in these great forests. He had built it so that he would not encounter civilization and that he could have peace.

Turning away from the balcony he was on he went inside and into his study. Here he had a library as expansive as his one in Italy. He had been studying many things as he had taken the Fates advice. While he did not know what he should prepare for he knew to prepare for it.

He had kept up his practice of blacksmithing and had become an expert in the art. Besides that he had bought a firearm to practice with. Unfortunately for the witcher, his unnatural strength would crush the butt of the gun when he would fire it.

If he ever wanted to use a firearm he would have to have it custom made to survive his grip. Despite this setback the witcher was determined to own and use a firearm. Not only was it becoming one of the major weapons used by armies, but he knew a little of guns in the future.

He knew that firearms would one day become the main weapon of self-defence and of the worlds armies. With this little knowledge of the future he knew that he had to become familiar with the weapon.

Despite all of this this, the witcher had yet to buy a custom weapon. It would be a few decades before he would do this, and in that time he would continue his exploits in the world and this new land.

In the meantime the witcher set off to the nearest settlement. It was a small unnamed town that would be lost to history. However, the witcher loved this village. It had little in the name of traders and such, but it produced more than enough food.

The witcher had brought steel and iron with him from the old world. He used this to forge tools and weapons for this small village. He would then trade the tools for much needed supplies and food.

As the witcher neared the village, he could see a large amount of smoke rising from it. In the village a war party of native-Americans could be seen attacking. Drawing his steel sword the witcher charged in to try and defend the civilians.

His sword clashed against the tomahawk of the man he charged. The witcher quickly overpowered the man and slew him. Grabbing the man's tomahawk he threw the weapon into the forehead of one of the attackers.

Within the next thirty seconds the witcher killed nearly thirty-five men. His wrath was great as he slaughtered his enemies. In the end all that littered the village was corpses, the people who lived there and their attackers, dead.

Perseus sheathed his sword and turned, walking away from the scene of dead corpses and burning buildings. Walking away from the scene of carnage. Everywhere that the witcher went he would see death and destruction.

It did not matter if he was in a time of peace or of war. There would always be this carnage and violence. He had always hoped that he would see the end of war, but now the witcher was starting to believe he would never see it.

He walked down the dirt trail back to his manor. His armor was covered in the blood of his enemies. His face had a shroud of darkness over it. He had seen people that he had come to know be slaughtered. He would not let it stand.

Turning from the trail to his home, he began his hunt for the tribe that had murdered his friends. They would all die, he vowed, he would kill them for their sins. Soon he came upon a small group of people. The symbols that had been with the war party clear as day.

As soon as he saw the symbol he began his slaughter. Any who got in his way died. Only the women and children were spared his wrath. All others however, were massacred. As he marched through killing all blood seemed to run the paths as a red river. Soon he reached the chief and his guards. Aiming his sword at them in a clear challenge.

He ran forward his sword flashing as the first of the four guards was decapitated his blood covering the walls. The other three guards and the chief were amazed by this man's speed. Perseus continued his forward charge, stabbing the next guard in the chest.

Leaving his sword in the man he grabbed the next guard moving him in the way of the last guard's tomahawk. As the guard died, he grabbed his tomahawk and threw it into the final guard's chest a shower of blood erupting. He turned to the chief, shaking in rage.

The chief stood drawing his tomahawk as Perseus drew his silver sword. However, Perseus threw his blade to the floor and raised his fists instead. The chief was amazed, but he wanted an honorable fight. Throwing his weapon down he too raised his fists.

The two began to engage in an extremely fast paced fist fight. But the end was only inevitable. Perseus eventualy got through the chief guard, and in a show of strength, broke the man's right arm in one, quick, movement.

The chief backed away as he held his arm yelling in agony. Perseus gave him no time to recover as he raced forward and punched the chief in the chest. His arm went straight through the chiefs left lung.

Now barely able to breath the chief fell slowly dying. Perseus turned and grabbed his two swords the silver he simply picked up. The steel he wrenched from the chest it was buried in. As he pulled it out a large amount of blood followed, further drenching Perseus and the area in it.

Perseus sheathed the swords and left. He continued on his way to his manor. The massacre he had committed would be remembered by the women and children for the rest of their days. For he had left none alive and he had left the area drenched in blood. Some had been covered in the blood of their fathers, husbands, and brothers.

It was a truly traumatizing experience for many of the children and women. But Perseus did not care. He was angry, beyond angry, he was furious. Their people had gone and slaughtered others, they had done wrong. So he had shown them how it feels.

Soon he arrived back at his manor. He gathered his belongings and began to head east. It was time for him to take a boat back to Europe. It was time for him to return to the wars of man.

**So its a bit shorter than usual, sorry. Also sorry for the long wait. The hiatus I spoke of is finally coming. It will start in December. I'm sorry. But I will be releasing all the books for the darkverse this month. That means all the Percys in this chapter will have their own book so look out for that. I may be releasing one more chapter for Novigrad, I don't know. Until then, read and review.**


End file.
